Project Ultimate Justice
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: Summary inside the story. Rated M for language. Please review
1. Introduction

**Hello people Spike here! This was a idea that came to me for a while now, what if Superboy wasn't the only Cadmus clones? What if he was just one member of a team? Meet Young Justice, his brothers and sisters, created from DNA/parts of the League. Batman Beyond and Wonderman, Savitar, Warhawk, Emerald Sapphire, Black Arrow, Red Elemental, Shifter, Tidalwave, Superboy, Ultimus (not Jack this time) and Morph. Can this family of heroes live up to their parents legacy or fall victim to the Light? I do not own Young Justice or whatever else is in this story. Reminder I suck at descriptions**

 **It all started as a normal day for Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad -**

 **Yeah like if you call, taking on ice villains, being shown that the league didn't trust them with their true headquarters, and going to a place Batman was suspicious of.**

 **Normal huh?**

Anyways when they arrived Kid ran in as usual.

"Stay put! We will get you out!" Said the fire chief over a megaphone

Just as the chief said this a explosion happened behind the two scientists as they fell from the window they were in.

Kid Flash went speeding in and ran up the wall and got them on the roof before he lost his footing and was hanging from the same window.

"Hey, it's what's his name? Flash boy!" Said the fire chief

"Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" Said KF as he mumbled to himself.

"So... smooth." Said Robin sarcastic.

"Does he always have to rush ahead? We need a plan. Rob - Robin?" Said Aqualad as he looked down and Robin was gone.

He hears him laughing as he ran up and used a grapple with the fire engines ladder as he swung up to the window and helped Kid Flash inside.

Aqualad ran to the firemen.

"Excuse me! I need to borrow that." Said Aqualad taking his water bearers off his back as they glowed and the water from the fire hose went to them as he pointed the bearers down and made a platform of water as he went to the roof where the scientists were.

"Get on, now." He said as the two jumped onto it.

He hopped off on the window as he made the platform go to the ground before he turned his bearers off and made the water stop and the two scientists were on the ground. He then went inside

Aqualad landed on the floor as he saw Kid Flash going through cabinets and Robin on the computer

"I appreciate the help." Aqualad said directed at Robin in a sarcastic tone.

"You had it handled." Said Robin.

Aqualad walks towards the door but not before hitting Robin on the side of the head with 2 fingers.

"Probably deserved that." Robin said

Aqualad stepped outside before noticing a strange horned human like creature standing in the elevator as it closed.

"There was something in the..."

Kid flash came from the room.

"Elevators should be down." He said.

Robin went past the two

"This is wrong." Said Robin as he began typing on his holoscreen on his wrist.

"Neither is what I saw." Said Aqualad

Aqualad walked up and opened the elevator door.

Kid Flash pokes his head down and whistled and heard it echo

"Well. Let's go." Said Robin as he shot his grapple at the top of the elevator shaft and began going down.

Aqualad and Kid Flash jumped on and followed

At the sub level or the 26th floor Robin's grapple stopped.

"I'm at the end of my rope. Literally." Said Robin as he swung onto the elevator door to the 26th floor.

Aqualad followed as he helped Kid Flash get on the edge.

Robin hacked the door as to not set off the security alarm.

"Okay, done. Aqualad." Said Robin,

Aqualad opened the door to show a large hallway.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Said Robin.

Kid Flash put on his goggles as he ran down the hallway

"Kid, Wait!" Said Aqualad but he didn't listen.

Kid Flash ran until he got to the end before he shouted and tripped as large elephantine creatures that had ape-like qualities came walking down the corridor.

He rolled as one almost stepped on him before running back to the others.

One had a smaller creature on its back as the beast looked at them before looking back forward and snorted steam.

The small creature's horns glowed red for a moment.

"No... nothing odd going on here." Said Aqualad sarcastic

Meanwhile in a lab we see a man with brown hair in a ponytail, in a lab coat.

He filled a dropper with a red liquid that he drops a single drop into a vial with a blue crystal in it as the liquid devolved the crystal creating a glowing blue liquid. He looks at the vial with a grin.

Then the door to the lab opened and a man that had a golden helmet with a chin strap. He had a black shirt and blue cargo pants and blue armor on his chest and arms with knee pads and a shield on his left arm. He had one of the little creatures on his shoulder

"Dr. Desmond." The man said

"Tell me Guardian, what part of no interruptions did you not understand?" The doctor said as he pressed the number 13 on a cylindrical container labeled project blockbuster as it opened showing more vials of the blue liquid as he placed the one he made inside it and closed it.

"A G-gnome on sub level 26 reported 3 intruders."Said Guardian

Desmond sighed as he looked at Guardian

"Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" Said Desmond

"No." said Guardian slightly aggravated

"Then the g-gnome is confused. No matter what may happen in our faux lab above ground the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C." Said Desmond turning back around to look at his microscope

"And it's my job to keep it that way," said Guardian

"Fine take a squad of G-elves with you." Said Desmond

The creature that was in the elevator walked in showing he had blue skin and wore a white shirt and pants.

"Might I recommend Guardian leave his g-gnome behind. Should violence occur." He said,

"The little guy would get in my way." Said Guardian.

"No! The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs any other concerns." Said Desmond as he scratched the chin of a G-gnome that sat beside his microscope as its horns then glowed then did the one on Guardian.

"I need my G-gnome with me at all times." Guardian said in a hypnotic tone as he bowed and left.

Desmond returned to his work.

Dubbilex left but not before glaring at Desmond.

Meanwhile back to the trio.

Robin hacked a door opening it.

"Okay... I'm officially whelmed." He said as they saw see through containers holding creatures that looked something like fireflies as they were generating electricity

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the rest of the world. Cadmus isn't on the grid it generates its own power through whatever these things are. Must be what they're bred for." Said Kid Flash.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons teeth into the earth." Said Aqualad.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. Let's find out why." Said Robin walking over to a nearby computer and plugged in a cord from his wrist and popped his holoscreen computer up.

"They call them genomorphs. Whoa! Check out the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws - these are living weapons!" Said Robin

"They're engineering a army. But for who?" Said Kid Flash

"Wait there's something else - a group file. Project Kr, Project Yj? Gah, they're triple encrypted. I can't -" Said Robin

"Don't move!" Said Guardian rushing into the room with the G Elves.

"Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" Said Guardian.

"At least he got your name right." Said Robin as he was downloading data.

"I know you. Guardian, a hero." Said Aqualad.

"I do my best." Said Guardian.

"Then what are you doing here?" Said Kid Flash.

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the justice league and figure this out." Said Guardian.

"You think the league's going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Said Kid Flash.

"Weapons? What do you - what have I?..." said Guardian as the G gnome on his shoulders horns began glowing.

"Ugh. My head." He said as he had a hand to his head.

He opened his eyes with a angry look in them.

"Take them down hard! No mercy!" He shouted.

The G elves roared as they charged

Robin got in front of the two and threw down a smoke pellet.

Then activated his grapple as he swung over all of them.

Kid Flash leapt off the walls as he kicked at them.

Aqualad came from the smoke with a elf on his back before he threw it off and spun sending the heel of his foot right into the side of another Elf's head.

Guardian came from behind hitting Aqualad in the back As he was sent into the side of a machine denting it.

Then he charged

Aqualad tried landing a hit but Guardian kept blocking as he got one on him before Guardian began pushing with his shield.

Aqualad kept him at bay before zapping him with his electricity and pushed him off as Guardian groaned.

Kid Flash ran past him as he followed just as the Elves leapt out of the smoke in pursuit

They turned down a bend as they saw Robin hacking the elevator as the alarm went off

Kid Flash ran to his side,

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Said Kid Flash.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Said Robin.

The elevator opens and the two get in.

Aqualad runs as the Elves slide to go at him but some slide into each other before quickly getting back up.

He leaps into the elevator rolling as he gets inside as the door closes and the G Elves bang on the door

Aqualad and Kid Flash notice the number is increasing on the elevator.

"We're headed down?" Said Aqualad.

"Dude, out is up." Said Kid Flash pointing up.

"Excuse me, project YJ, Kr whatever, it's down on sublevel 52." Said Robin.

"This is out of control." Said Aqualad walking as he rubbed his neck.

"Perhaps... perhaps we should contact the league." He said

The two looked down not liking it and then the elevator stopped

Robin raced out as the door opens.

"We are already here." Said Kid Flash.

Aqualad groans as he followed the two.

"Yuck! It's like being inside of a stomach, only without the acid and stuff." Said Kid Flash talking about the bizarre walls around them.

Aqualad crouches as he caught up with the two as they stopped at a crossways.

"Which way?" He said,

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway 1 or bizarre looking hallway 2?" Said Robin.

"Hold!" Said Dubbilex as he walked out of the first hallway and his horns and eyes glowed red as he psychically lifted barrels and threw them.

The team leapt out of the way as Robin threw a birdarang as the barrels exploded

Robin's birdarang stopped before it touched him as he lifted more barrels and flung them driving the trio down the other hallway

Dubbilex watched as they ran down it as the G Elves and Guardian ran out of the elevator.

"They are heading for project YJ!" He said as they ran after them.

A door opens labeled with the projects name as a woman writing on a clipboard walked out.

Kid Flash sped around the corner and his eyes widen.

"Uh oh! Whoa!" He said as he tried to stop but knocked her off her feet.

He looks back at the closing door as Aqualad and Robin ran across the corner he lifts a barrel and placed it between the doors keeping it opened.

"Hurry!" He said before going inside with them.

Aqualad kicks the barrel out making the door close as Guardian and his squad ran into view.

Robin typed away on his holoscreen computer

"I disabled the door. We're safe." He said.

"We're trapped." Said Aqualad

"Uh guys you may want to see this." Said Kid Flash pressing a button as the lights came on the trios mouths dropped

From the lights they saw 11 containment pods holding 10 people while the 11th was a cylindrical container more used to hold something in and it was small like a can of soda.

Kid Flash walked up to a teenage boy with black hair and a white suit with the S shield Superman wears.

They saw another that wore a Batman like suit without a cape and had a red bat symbol.

They were aligned around each other

"Big k, little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone? Uh clones?" Said Kid Flash looking back to Robin.

"Robin hack." Aqualad said.

"Right, right." He said doing as he was told.

"Okay, Weapon designation- Superboy, a clone force grown in 16 weeks?! From DNA acquired from Superman." Said Robin.

Stolen from Superman. Said Aqualad.

"No way the big guy knows but what about the others? Because we know what YJ means, young justice. They made their own league." Said Kid Flash

"I'm looking, I'm looking." Said Robin

"Project BY and WM - designations Batman Beyond and Wonderman. Both created from DNA acquired from Batman and Wonder Woman." Said Robin as Kid Flash stood in front of their pods.

 **(Batman Beyond looks exactly like how he does from his show. Wonderman looks somewhat like Wonderman from Avengers United We Stand but take the thing and turn it into a somewhat armor, braces, a sword at his hip with a shield on his back and a battle helmet)**

"Always, some part of me saw those two coming together." Said Kid Flash.

Robin and Aqualad raised an eyebrow at this before going into a thinking pose.

Robin shakes his head.

"Anyways, next, Project Sr and S, designations Shifter and Savitar. Oh my god, KF get your ass over here now!" Said Robin.

"What?" Said Kid Flash looking at Robin's screen

"Project Shifter, created from DNA acquired from the Martian Manhunter. Project Savitar, created from DNA acquired from the Flash and - WHAT?!" Said Kid Flash as the other two hold their ears

"Dude, they used the DNA of my aunt in him! They made me a cousin!" Said Wally

"Trained to harness the speed force, capable of going faster than the Flash. Was once made using only speedsters but the DNA wouldn't connect so they had to find the DNA of someone to fill in the gaps. Dude, he can make his indestructible armor appear on him and he can control it with his mind after he takes it off!" Said Robin.

"Impossible." Said Aqualad as he walked over to a pod holding a ocean blue clad armored warrior with red hair.

"Project TW - designation Tidalwave. Made from DNA acquired from Aquaman and Aquawoman!" ( FYI people I do not know if Mera was ever called that) Said Robin

"Stolen from my King and Queen!" Shouted Aqualad making the two flinch as he usually doesn't ever lose his cool or raise his voice in such a matter.

"Hydrokinetic powers, can control sea, and land life, weird. Electrokinesis , equipped with his own special trident and water bearers." Said Robin before his eyes widened.

"Dude, they've trained him to the point he could potentially manipulate the water in the bloodstream!" Said Robin.

"It is said one can reach that point in our training in Atlantis but it is a forbidden technique no longer taught when a long time ago one tried to manipulate the people to overthrow the king of that time." Said Aqualad.

"They stole from us!" Shouted Aqualad.

"He is clad with the markings one gains from the mystic training at Atlantis!" He said.

"How'd they get a hold of that?" Said Kid Flash,

"Yeah, trained in the mystic ways, don't say it KF, elemental spells and other stuff." Said Robin as Kid Flash was going to say magic isn't real.

"It is possible to learn how to harness the elements but it takes years and years. He would've been the age of my king before he was only half way into learning them if not finished by then." Said Aqualad.

"Okay, project ES and BA - Emerald Sapphire and Black Arrow." Said Robin as they looked at the girls.

 **(One had the logo of the green lantern and Star Sapphire corps on her chest and she had a body suit that stopped at her hips with long boots and long dark hair with a face mask that didn't cover her mouth) (Star sapphire's mask from justice league)**

Robin elbow Kid Flash as he whistled at her.

Black Arrow had the suit Canary wore mixed with Green Arrow's as she had the domino mask, long blond hair, the black arrow themed suit except she had the black suit Canary wore with the arrow symbol on it. She had black pants and boots.

"In this case, I'm kind of happy Roy ain't here. Arrow here has skills that would make him look like a complete amateur. The Canary cry, there's that. Enhanced reflexes and strength. Emerald here has the capabilities of both lanterns, still can't believe they got hold of Green Arrow, Canary and Hal's DNA especially his wife Carol." Said Robin.

"Now, I know this guy ain't a clone." Said Kid Flash as he looked at the robot with the cape (Take Tornado Champion's look and give him Red Tornados colors but leave the cape same)

"He's a robot like Tornado, he was built from plans stolen from, get this, T.O Morrow!" Said Robin.

"The person who built Tornado." Said Kid Flash.

"Dude, this guy, Red Elemental, can control and manipulate the 4 elements of nature. Earth, Wind, fire and water! And he can go even farther than that!" Said Robin.

"How?" Said Aqualad.

"Well ice, lightning, magma, etc..." said Kid Flash.

"So he can take the elements and make them into others." Said Aqualad as Kid Flash nodded

"Doesn't take a genius to find out who this guy was made from." Said Kid Flash as he looked at a armor clad warrior with metallic wings (Warhawk from Justice league and Batman beyond)

"WH - Warhawk. From Hawkgirl and Hawkman. His wings are made of a indestructible metal and can cover himself in it. A component of the metal is Nth metal. Same material as his mace." Said Robin.

"Nth? That's a metal that protects one from magic." Said Aqualad.

"Enhanced reflexes and strength and he can launch feathers from his wings that act like razor sharp daggers." Said Robin.

"Geez, what's in this thing?" Said Kid Flash walking over to the small container and picked it up.

"Give me a minute." Said Robin.

"Should you really be doing that?" Said Aqualad as Kid Flash tossed the container from hand to hand.

"Hey there's something swishing in here," said Kid Flash as he shook the soda can like container

"What is in this thing?" Said Kid Flash as he twisted the top of the container.

"Kid!" Said Aqualad

"What?" Said Kid Flash holding the top as the inside was filled with a blue slime.

"What the heck?" He said as the others took notice of it

The slime like substance moved inside the canister

"It's like blue bubble gum." Said Robin

Then suddenly from the blue glop two eyes opened and blinked.

The trios eyes widen.

The mysterious creature then shows a mouth as it smiles.

Kid Flash leans his head in

Suddenly the glop creature shot up and attached itself to Kids face.

"Get him off! Get him off!" He screamed muffled.

The two worked with Kid to yank the blob off and shove it back into the container before closing it again

"Project Morph - same name. Dude it can completely rewrite its own DNA to become any thing, no matter what it is." Said Robin.

"Wait, it says here Project YJ has 12 members I only see 11." said Kid Flash

"It's like a blob of pure DNA one that can rewrite itself into another thing." Said Robin,

"Cool."Said Kid.

"Where's the 12th member?" Said Aqualad.

"I'm looking! Geez, it's really encrypted give me a minute." Said Robin

"Okay got it, Project Ultimateman later renamed Ultimus. Was initially a experiment in energy absorption. Discovered that the subject gained more and more power when he absorbed energy. Didn't matter what kind. Energy beams, super strength, flight, heat vision, cold powers etc. and it says he's capable of having more. They don't even know what powers he doesn't have... yet. Was separated from the group because of his tendencies to try and escape whenever the chance happened." Said Robin,

"Whoa." Said Kid Flash,

"Dude, during a experiment with his powers he created Morph!" Said Robin,

"Incredible. Wait, Robin those creatures in the pods, what are they?" Said Aqualad.

"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic, force feeding them a education." Said Robin.

"And we can guess for what else. They're making slaves out of the sons and daughters of the league." Said Kid Flash.

"Now we contact the league." Said Aqualad pressing the logo on his belt which glowed but got Static the other two tried but to no avail.

"No signal." Said Robin

"We're in too deep. Literally." Said Kid Flash

Meanwhile outside the female scientist continues trying to open the door as Guardian as his squad stand outside

Desmond comes running with Dubbilex walking behind them.

"They're still in there, with the weapons?!" Said Desmond,

"We can't get the door open." Said Guardian.

"Use your telekinesis!" Said Desmond as he looks at Dubbilex and points at the door.

"I have tried. To no avail." Said Dubbilex.

"Useless! This is a debacle, get some G-trolls, down here, to muscle the door open, now." Ordered Desmond.

"Already on their way." Said Guardian

"You realize once we get in there, we can't ever let them leave." Said Desmond.

"Doc, these aren't your typical meddling kids, you don't want to get on the wrong side of the justice league." Said Guardian.

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus board of directors, believe me." Said Desmond as he looked at the G gnome on Guardian's shoulder

"Contact the g gnomes inside. Have one of the weapons stop them." Said Desmond,

The G gnomes inside Superboy's pod had their horns glowing

"This is wrong." Said Kid Flash

"We can't leave them like this any of them." Said Robin.

"Set them free. Do it." Said Aqualad.

"Gonna have to be one at a time, the code is really hard." Said Robin.

"Okay." Said Aqualad

Robin began typing on the holoscreen computer.

Superboy's pod opened as his eyes opened

Superboy leapt up and tackled Aqualad began punching him in the face.

Kid Flash and Robin ran over,

Kid held his arm and Robin had his arms over his eyes.

"Whoa! Hang on Supey!" Said Kid Flash

"We're on your side!" Said Robin,

Superboy brought his other arm up and slammed it into Kid's chin sending him flying into a class container that held equipment as he broke them and laid on the ground

"I don't want to do this!" Said Robin as he activated a gas pellet and it went off in his mouth

Aqualad kicks him sending him into the computer Robin used breaking it.

Superboy got up coughing.

Robin pulled out his taser and shot him with it,

Superboy wasn't affected as he pulled it off and Robin towards him as he grabbed him and slammed him on the floor before putting a foot on his chest.

He pressed down on him.

Aqualad got up and grabbed one of his water bearers.

He leapt at Superboy and transformed the water into a sledge

"Enough!" He said slamming it into him sending him into his pod destroying what he was laying on at broke the containers that held the G gnomes inside.

Aqualad help Robin to his knees who groans as he falls backwards unconscious.

Aqulad looks at Superboy who got back up.

"We are trying to help you!" He said putting his arm out.

Superboy leapt as he went for a punch but Aqualad dodged before tackling him into a wall.

Aqualad tried going for a punch but Superboy caught it and kicked him off.

Both went at it before Aqualad put his arms under Superboys arms and had them at the back of his neck as he started electrocuting him.

Superboy maneuvered him as he leapt into the ceiling slamming Aqualad into it twice as the Atlantean was knocked off and landed on the floor with a thud.

Superboy looked down at him before walking over him and to the door.

He had his hands punch through the door and had them grip it before he shoved the door aside and stood there.

Desmond walks next to him and smirks seeing the trio knocked out.

"Attaboy." He said,

 **To be continued**

 **What will be in store for our trio of heroes? What will be of Superboy and his siblings? Tune in next time to find out!**


	2. Fireworks

**Howdy folks! Now here's where I introduce my OC and no he's not Jack, his name is Ultimus, the oldest member of the Young Justice project and you will see how much of a awesome guy he is. I hope you all enjoy how I made Superboy in this version**

 **Chapter 2: Fireworks**

Dr. Desmond stood in a room by himself as he walked into the center of a circle as his G-gnome sat on a desk.

The lights dimmed as 7 screens came down around him showing white silhouettes of people.

"Dr. Desmond you require audience with the light?" Said male number 1

"Yes, very sorry to disturb you at this late hour." Said Desmond.

"Just make your report." Said male number 2

"Of course." Said Desmond clearing his throat

"Well we had a small fire here in Project Cadmus, the origin of the incident is still unclear. But it seems to have attracted some... unwanted attention. Three sidekicks, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash breached security. They found and released one of the weapons, Project Kr, the Superboy, of course the clone is under our telepathic control and, as ordered, turned against his would be liberators. The three are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here. Uh... what should I do with them?" Said Desmond

"Clone them." Said Male number 2.

"The substitutes will serve the light and only the light." Said Male number 1

"And the originals?" Said Desmond.

"Dispose of them, leave no trace." Said Male number 1.

Desmond smirks at this

Outside now July 5th at 12:00 the fireworks are going off.

Inside Cadmus, we see the trio of sidekicks.

 _'Time runs short. You must awaken, you must awaken now!'_ Said a voice speaking to the three telepathic.

The trio wake up with a gasp.

They see Superboy just standing there staring at them.

"What? What do you want?" Said Kid Flash.

He received no answer as Superboy continued staring.

"Quit staring, you're creeping me out!" Said Kid Flash.

"KF, how's about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Said Robin.

Desmond walked with the female scientist down a hall on the floor.

"Prepare the cloning procedure for the new project sidekick, now." He said.

He stopped by Guardian as she walked away.

"Almost done here doc." Guardian said.

A G troll was holding the sliding panel of the door to Project YJ as one of the genemorphs was doing the repairs to it.

Desmond walked to it.

His eyes widen seeing Superboy not in his pod with the others.

"Where's the weapon?!" He said.

"Superboy? He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber." Said Guardian.

"We have genomorphs for that! Get the weapon back in its pod! Now!" Said Desmond.

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs." Said Guardian.

"Don't you now?" Said Desmond as his G gnome's horns glowed followed by the one on Guardian.

"That clone belongs in a cage!" Said Guardian angrily as he went in the direction of the cloning chamber

 **In the cloning chamber**

"We only sought to help you." Said Aqualad.

"Yeah! We free you, and you turn on us! How's that for -"

"Kid please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions." Said Aqualad.

Robin clicked his right glove as a small pick came out of one of the fingers.

"What if I - what if I wasn't?" Said Superboy finally speaking.

"He can talk?" Said Kid Flash.

"Yes, he can!" Said Superboy.

Kid sees Aqualad and Robin looking at him.

"Not like I said it." He said.

"The genomorphs taught you, telepathically." Said Aqualad.

"They taught me much. I can read, write, I know the names of things." Said Superboy.

"But have you seen them? Have they actually ever let you see the sky? The sun?" Said Robin.

"Images are implanted, in my mind. But no I have not seen them. None of us have ever been outside these walls." Said Superboy.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Said Aqualad.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph. A clone created from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light. I, as well, as my brothers and sisters, are designed to replace the Justice League, to destroy them all should they also turn from the Light." He said.

Robin and Kid Flash look at each other.

"To be like Superman... is a great aspiration. But like Superman, you and your siblings deserve lives of your own. Beyond your solar suit, beyond your pods, beyond Cadmus." Said Aqualad.

"We live because of Cadmus, it is our home!" Said Superboy

"Your home are test tubes. We can show you the sun." Said Robin.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon." Said Kid Flash.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman. Introduce you all to the league." Said Aqualad.

Superboy's looked up at them.

"No, they can't." Said Desmond walking in with the female scientist and Guardian.

"They'll be... otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process." Said Desmond crossing his arms as the female scientist walking to the computer

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough." Said Robin.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" Said Desmond looking at Guardian who nodded and walked to Superboy.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey a it?" Said Kid Flash

Guardian put a hand on Superboy's shoulder as he looked at them.

"Help us." Said Aqualad.

Superboy moved his shoulder taking Guardian's arm off of him.

"Don't start thinking now." Said Desmond as his G gnome hopped off his shoulder and onto Superboy's

The creatures horns glowed as Superboy stood still with wide eyes.

"See you are not a real boy, you're a weapon. Nothing more, nothing less. All you and your so called siblings are nothing more than tools, easily replaceable if you can't do the job, you don't have lives, you're nothing. You are made to take orders and do them, nothing more. You belong to me, well Cadmus, same thing. Now get back to your pod!" Said Desmond.

"Monster." Said Aqualad watching Superboy walk away and the door closing.

"Flattery won't save you." Said Desmond as he looked at the scientist and nodded.

The lady pressed buttons as inside their pods two attachments came up and spread their needles, 8 in total. They went into their chests and began electrocuting them and taking in their blood as the trio screamed.

Spheres outside the pods began filling with their blood.

"Where's Dubbilex?" Said Desmond

He yelped as Dubbilex came from the shadows behind him.

"Lurking as usual. Get the G gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, delete the source material." Said Desmond.

"Superboy, you and your siblings, live. That gives you all the right to follow your own paths. Weapons, or people? The choice is yours. But ask yourself what would Superman do?" Said Aqualad as Superboy heard him via his super hearing.

Superboy stopped walking.

Superboy's eyes squinted as he made a fist.

He gave the G gnome on his shoulder a hard glare as his eyes glowed red.

"Get. Off." He said flicking the creature sending it into the wall

Superboy turned around but stopped and looked back to the way he was going.

"If I'm leaving, they're coming with me." Said Superboy as he ran.

Superboy peeks around the corner and sees the door to Project Young Justice was blocked by a dozen G trolls and other Genomorphs

"Don't have time to fight. But I have to get them." Said Superboy

He looks down a corridor and sees a door labeled as a restricted area.

"He is definitely coming with us." Said Superboy as he looked between the two.

"He can help." Said Superboy running down the restricted door.

Superboy opened the door showing a black container that was like a box.

You couldn't see what was inside and the container was chained up

He blasts the chains with his heat vision before grabbing the corner of the box and tears it off

Two red eyes glow from the shadows as two clawed hands grab the sides and began pulling its body out.

The male very muscular but has somewhat of a lean build as his body is mostly dark, grey, black ash. But there is grey armor markings on its just almost looking like ribs sticking out of the flesh.  
There is even some grey armor markings at the legs and arms with 2 pairs of fins sticking out. One pair on the arms which have clawed hands and a spike sticking out on each wrist, and the other on the legs.  
The face is what is frightening as it looks like a skull but as an mask and muscled coil or bone around the neck as if its a lions mane. The skull mask has a long fin sticking out facing backwards as the eyes are glowing ,pale-ish yellow white which are arched back, and finally the pair of pale purple orbs are sticking on the forehead and the belt buckle, glowing very ominously.

Overall this man looks like something from the dead and with the red mantle placed over the body he looks like a demon sent from hell.

The man looks at Superboy who gulped slightly nervous.

"Is that you, brother?" The male said.

Superboy breathed in relief

"I thought they erased us from your memories, Ultimus." Said Superboy.

"There isn't a force that can make me forget my family. Now, what is happening?" Said Ultimus.

"It's time we break free." Said Superboy.

"Good. Come brother, we have to free our siblings and break free from this cage." Said Ultimus as he makes his way to the doorway

"Wait, we also have to -"

"Free the trio? I heard, super hearing remember?" Said Ultimus not stopping as he has his hands behind his back

Superboy walked out and leaned on the wall.

"Hey, there's someone I want you to meet." Said Superboy giving them a two finger salute as he put on a foot on the wall.

The g trolls roared at him as Ultimus walked from the corner.

"My big brother." Said Superboy.

Ultimus popped his neck from side to side.

"Hello." He said

The trolls roared as they charged.

Ultimus just kept walking with his hands behind his back.

Suddenly the Trolls were frozen in place.

"You're all in my way. Move." Said Ultimus as his eyes flashed before the creatures were sent into the walls around him.

He moved to the door and raised a hand towards it before the doors metal began to groan before it crumbled like paper into a ball and tossed away

"Cool." Said Superboy following behind as he walked into the room

Ultimus looked at the others in their pods.

His eyes shined again.

The G gnomes inside the pods shook before they slumped.

He raised a hand and the pod doors shook before they were launched off.

"Arise my brothers, arise dear sisters. The time has come to be free from this prison." Said Ultimus.

Beyond and the other open their eyes as they begin getting out of the pods.

"Hmm... where's my Morphy? Where is he?" Said Ultimus walking over to Morph's container

He opens the canister as Morph looks at him.

Then the blob jumps onto his face.

Ultimus laughs as Morph floats off and flies around his head.

"Yes, daddy missed you too. Those mean people didn't hurt you did they?" Said Ultimus as Morph rubs himself against the side of his head.

"My brothers and sisters it is time to break free from the shackles Cadmus has covered us in. It is time to be free." Said Ultimus.

"About time." Said Savitar.

"Verily." Said Tidalwave.

"Do you have a plan this time?" Said Beyond.

"Indeed I do, but this time I have all of you. But first we must save our youngest brothers friends." Said Ultimus.

"Aw, you finally made friends." Said Sapphire.

"Yay, for you," said Arrow.

"Shut up." Said Superboy blushing.

"We should get moving." Said Elemental.

"Yeah, I don't want to get out into a cage again." Said Warhawk,

"Lets go." Said Ultimus as they ran out,

They arrive at the door.

"After you brother." Said Ultimus.

Superboy grins as he pops his knuckles

Superboy gripped the door slightly crushing it before tearing it off and tossed it aside

Removing the door shut the electricity to the devices in the trios pods.

Aqualad smiles.

"Hehe, jail break!" Said Ultimus.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back in your -" said Desmond as he Dubbilex, Guardian and the female scientist tried to stop them but Superboy tossed them aside as well knocking them unconscious.

"You are through giving us orders." Said Superboy.

"Uh you all here to help us or fry us?" Said Kid Flash.

"I do have heat vision but I believe helping you is the better option." Said Superboy.

Robin's restraints over his wrists finally open as he got them.

He goes to the ground.

"Gah, finally! Good thing Batman isn't here, he'd have my head for taking so long." Said Robin.

"Really. That's what you're worried about. The whole league will have our heads after tonight!" Said Kid Flash.

Robin pressed a button on the computer as the needles retracted from Kid Flash and Aqualad and their pods opened.

"Free Aqualad, I'll get Kid mouth." Said Robin.

"Don't give me orders." Said Superboy as he leapt to Aqualad's pod.

Superboy crushed Aqualad's restraints and caught him as he went forward.

"Thank you, all of you." Said Aqualad.

"You can thank us when we get out of here." Said Shifter.

Savitar went to the unconscious Dr. Desmond and held him up.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." He said as he made a blade extend from his right arm.

"No!" Said Ultimus stopping the arm.

"What?!" Said Savitar dropping Desmond as he looks at Ultimus,

"You know what he's done to us! He deserves it!" Said Savitar

"We are heroes, we don't take lives, we save them. And you don't think I haven't remembered all that he's done to us? But if you do this, then you will be just like him. Brother, rise above your hate." Said Ultimus putting a hand on his shoulder.

Savitar breathed before retracting the blade.

"You're right." Said Savitar,

"Good. Let's move, people." Said Ultimus.

They made their way to the door,

Desmond woke up.

"You'll never get out of here. I'll have you all back in pods before morning!" He said.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Said Robin throwing three birdarangs at the blood containers.

"What is with you and this whelmed thing?" Said Kid Flash as the birdarangs exploded destroying the pods and the containers.

Desmond growled as he got up.

His G gnome hopped onto his shoulder.

"Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." He said as the Gnomes horns glowed.

Then the egg like sacks on the walls on the floors in Cadmus began glowing red as the Genomorphs inside began moving.

"We are still 42 levels below ground. But if we can make the elevator." Said Aqualad.

Their path was blocked as G trolls came out causing them to stop.

From behind them the pods glowed as G Elves popped out.

One troll tried slamming both of its arms down on them but they dodged.

The others went around it but Superboy jumped up punching it in the face knocking it over.

Another troll slammed its fist down on him.

The others went around the rest but wobbled as Superboy shouts punching one into the wall and was punching its stomach.

This made some pieces of the ceiling fall down as the troll went down.

"Superboy! The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here!" Said Aqualad.

"YOU WANT ESCAPE?!"

Superboy then grabbed the arm of one of the downed G Trolls and threw it into the other ones.

Aqualad opened the elevator doors.

Robin shot a line up.

He put a hand to Wally who got it.

"Well? Aren't you going to shoot a line?" Said Robin talking to Beyond.

"Don't need one." Said Beyond as he activated rockets in his boots and put his arms out as two red wings came from under arms connected to his back and went up.

"Show off." Said Robin.

Tidalwave flew up after him Black Arrow pressed a arrow symbol on her belt as she flew up a scene well.

"Offs." Said Kid Flash.

Once the others flew up or went up leaving Superboy and Aqualad last.

Superboy grabbed Aqualad and went up before noticing at sublevel 15 he began to drop.

"Not now!" He said.

Aqualad caught the edge of the platform to sublevel 15 thanks to one of Robin's birdarangs and stopped their decent.

"Why now?" Said Superboy.

"Our youngest brother is still learning how to use his powers, he has learned how to use the others but he can't exactly get the flight to keep going. He sometimes falls during flight as he doesn't know how to keep it going." Said Ultimus.

"Well you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool dude." Said Kid Flash.

"Thank you." Said Superboy to Aqualad thankful.

"You can thank me when we get out." Said Aqualad as the two dropped onto the platform.

Superboy smirked at that.

Morph giggled as he latched onto Aqualad's face.

Ultimus chuckled before giving Morph a gentle scratch and Morph floated off.

"That's his way of showing he likes you." Said Ultimus.

"When he did it to me he tried yanking my face off!" Said Kid flash.

"Then he must not like you." Said Ultimus.

"A little tip for the future, you want him off give him a gentle scratch and he gets off." he said.

"Noted." Said Aqualad

"Guys! This'll have to be our exit!" Said Robin as the elevator was coming.

Aqualad breaks down the elevator door of Sublevel 15 as everyone jumped out of the elevator shaft

The G trolls and Elves charged as they ran down a hallway.

 _'Go left.'_ Said a voice in the clones heads.

Ultimus looked over at Shifter who shook his head showing it wasn't him.

"Go left, left!" Said Superboy.

Everyone did.

 _'Now right.'_

"Right!" He said,

They turned to find a dead end with a vent in the wall.

"Great directions, Supey! You trying to get us repodded?" Said Kid Flash.

Morph growled at him.

"No, I don't understand..." said Superboy,

"Don't apologize this is perfect!" Said Robin.

"Just what I was thinking." Said Beyond.

The Trolls and Elves ran across the corner to find them gone and the vent cover torn off.

The group crawled in the vent.

"At this rate, well never get out." Said Kid.

"Do you ever not complain?" said Savitar

"Shh, listen." Said Superboy.

The G Elves were also crawling in the vents

With Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex

"Someone, Robin and/or Beyond hacked our systems, disabling internal security cameras. But they neglected the motion sensors." Said Desmond as he held a pad that showed blips that have the same number as the group.

They approached the men's bathroom.

"The genomorphs are closing in. They're all coming out in here. We have them cornered." Said Desmond entering the bathroom

They approached the vent cover as the beeping from the pad began to go faster.

Suddenly, it wasn't the team but the team of Elves that were chasing them as they burst out and onto Desmond.

"They hacked the motion sensors." Desmond growled.

Back with the group as they were in a hallway with Robin hooked into the systems.

"We hacked the motion sensors." Said Robin as he and Beyond high five

"Sweet." Said Kid Flash,

"Still plenty of room between us and them." Said Robin.

"And I finally have room to move!" Said Kid.

"Try and keep up banana boy." Said Savitar.

"Banana?" Said Kid.

"He's talking about your banana yellow get up." Said Red Elemental

Savitar ran into the stairwell followed by Kid.

"Figured you'd be faster." Said Kid Flash.

"I don't have enough room and if I went up these stairs at my speed I'd be dizzy." Said Savitar

A group of Elves were coming down the stairs.

"Allow me!" Said Savitar as he shoulder charged the Elves knocking them over.

"More behind us!" Said Robin as the group followed.

The Elves screeched as they were coming from behind.

Superboy stopped before stepping on the stairwell breaking the part of the stairs causing the group of Elves to fall.

Meanwhile in the elevator.

Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex were in it with some genomorphs.

"Well cut them off at Sublevel 1." Said Guardian.

"We better or the board will have our heads, my head." Said Desmond.

Desmond presses a button and the elevator stops and the doors opened.

"I need to get something from Project Blockbuster, just in case. I'll meet you on sublevel 1." Said Desmond getting out as the elevator closed.

Kid Flash and Savitar finally reach Sublevel 1 as a alarm goes off and a red light shines as the door out closes.

"Oh crud." Said Kid Flash.

Savitar stops and catches Kid before he goes face first into the wall.

"We're cut off from the street." Said Aqualad.

"Thanks, I hadn't notice." Said Kid Flash sarcastically

Superboy and Aqualad try forcing the door open as Robin and Beyond try hacking.

"Cant hack it fast enough!" Said Robin.

G trolls came from behind.

"This way, move!" Said Ultimus kicking a door down as they ran into it.

They ran down a corridor only to blocked by a horde of Elves and trolls with gnomes on them and trolls and Guardian.

Trolls and Elves came from behind.

The group take stands before all the gnomes horns glow.

The team groan before falling to their knees.

Well the clones fell to their knees.

Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin fell to the ground and Morph fell to floor like a puddle.

The hoard parted for Dubbilex who's horns were glowing.

 _'Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs our brothers and sisters should make up their own mind.'_ Said Dubbilex telepathic showing he was the one who helped them escape.

 _'It was you.'_ Said Superboy telepathic

 _'Yes, brother. It was I who set the fire and led your new friends down to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger.'_ Said Dubbilex

 _'And guided us, why?'_ Said Superboy.

 _'Because you are our hope, the genomorph heroes. You all will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom.'_ Said Dubbilex

The gnome on Guardian hopped off as he put a hand to his head.

"What's going on?" He said.

Aqualad wakes up as the team took to their feet and Morph got off the floor.

 _'What is your choice?'_ Said Dubbilex

"We... choose... freedom." The clones said together.

Dubbilex lifted his head.

"Feels like fog lifting," said Guardian,

The trio of sidekicks take to their feet.

"Guardian?" Said Aqualad.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." Said Guardian.

"I think not." Said Desmond as the trolls and Elves part to show him.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Said Desmond as he held up a vial of the blue liquid and drunk it.

Ultimus brought out his arm blades as did Savitar.

Tidalwave brought out his trident.

Black Arrow took out her bow.

Guardian took a few steps back as Desmond groaned and went to his knees as you could hear his bones popping.

Desmond's eyes turned black and had red pupils as his body began growing and his skin began tearing off showing graphite grey underneath with red lines.

He roars as he stands with his shirt being destroyed leaving him in his black pants and his old skin laying in shreds all over himself.

The monstrous Desmond now Blockbuster grinned as he looked at the team.

The monster stands there grinning.

"Now your outside matches your inside, a monster." Said Ultimus.

Blockbuster roared.

"Everyone back!" Said Guardian.

He charged at Blockbuster who back handed him making him flip and hit the wall and slide to the floor.

Superboy shouted as he charged.

He punches it in the face before it returned with its own.

"Finally." Said Superboy grinning.

"Now you can actually take a hit!" Said Superboy laying 3 punches against its face.

Blockbuster gives him another punch making Superboy slide on the floor before getting back to his feet.

He shouts as he leaps.

Blockbuster roars as he jumps and tackles him through the ceiling.

The young justice team follow through.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Said Robin.

"You think labcoat planned that?" Said Kid Flash taking Robin's hand as he shot a line through the hole and went up through it.

"I doubt he is planning anything, anymore." Said Aqualad before leaping through the hole.

They saw Superboy push Blockbuster's arms off before the monster grabbed his legs and threw him at the others. Emerald Sapphire created a baseball mitt catching him.

Warhawk shouted as he charged and leapt before bringing his weapon over his head before it went from a mace to a hammer before slamming it down on Blockbuster's foot.

The creature grunted as Warhawk smirked.

Blockbuster roared in pain as it held its foot.

Savitar sped in giving Blockbuster a punch making it spin in the air before he sped back punching it again causing it To spin in the opposite direction,

Shifter transformed into a serpentine creature with the upper half of a humanoid with 2 slanted eyes. He charged and gave the monster a hard swing sending it through a concrete pillar.

Morph floated beside Kid Flash's head.

"What are you going to do? Stick to his head?" Said Kid Flash.

Morph began expanding taking a shape before his color changed from straight blue to brown and turned into a Velociraptor.

"Nevermind." Said Kid Flash.

Morph now as a Velociraptor screamed before charging

Morph latched onto Blockbusters back who roared as he tried shaking him off as Morph bites him,

Blockbuster roared as it grabbed Morph by his neck and reeled back a fist only for Morph to return to his oozy form and oozed out of its grip.

Red Elemental pointed his hands out shooting tornados at Blockbuster making it spin 360 degrees inside it before the tornado shot back to the ground slamming the monster to the ground.

Three arrows landed on its chest as it stood and exploded making it take steps back.

Ultimus snarled as he leapt from behind and stabbed his wrist blades into Blockbuster's back.

Blockbuster screamed in pain

Blockbuster shook and jumped tried getting him off as Ultimus kept stabbing.

Blockbuster began going backwards towards a pillar before Ultimus leapt off and kicked him making him slam into the pillar.

Superboy charged but Blockbuster spun and grabbed him slamming him through the pillar and into another.

Blockbuster punched him in the face making Superboy daze a little

Aqualad wrapped a whip he made with his water bearers and pulled himself in and brought his knee into Blockbuster's face.

He bounced off the pillar and made a mace but Blockbuster grabbed it and slammed him into the ground.

He then threw Superboy aside into a pillar as some of the rubble landed on him.

Kid Flash charged in as Aqualad rolled to dodge Blockbuster stomping on him.

Blockbuster dodged and grabbed Kid Flash and slammed him into Aqualad and tossed him aside.

Blockbuster tackled Aqualad through another pillar and gave him a punch as the room shook again.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Said Beyond as he looked at Robin.

"Yeah." Said Robin pressing a button and a projection of the concrete pillars in the room were shown.

"KF, get over here!" Said Robin as Kid Flash shook his head and ran over.

Emerald Sapphire charged as she made a gauntlet form around her fist as she slammed it into Blockbuster's face.

Blockbuster was sent into the wall on the other side of the room and bounced off, Tidalwave charged and Ultimus as the two slashed him as he went past them and landed on the floor.

Blockbuster breathed before he takes notice of Wonderman who cracked his knuckles.

"I'm here too." He said.

Blockbuster roared as he stood back up.

"Growl." Said Wonderman.

"Let's dance." Said Wonderman as a faceplate dropped from his helmet.

He charged and spun throwing his shield.

The shield hit Blockbuster in the face before going to the ground and with it still spinning it bounced back hitting him in the chin before going into the air.

Wonderman leapt and caught it before slamming it down on Blockbuster's head

He then slammed it in the side of his face.

Superboy came from behind and hopped on his back.

BlockBuster grabbed him

"Got it?" Said Robin looking at Kid Flash.

"Got it." Said Kid Flash.

"Go." Said Robin.

Kid Flash sped in as Blockbuster prepared to slam Superboy and punched him in the face.

In his hand was a patch of Old skin left from the transformation

"Got your nose!" Said Kid Flash as he literally had the skin from his nose. The hit also knocked off the patch of skin that had his old hair on it leaving Blockbuster bald.

Superboy got up after Blockbuster dropped him.

"Aqualad, Superboy!" Said Robin showing them the hologram

"Come and get me you incredible Bulk!" Said Kid Flash as he dodged Blockbuster's fist as it destroys another pillar.

One piece of the debris hits Kid In the back knocking him to the ground before he rolls to dodge Blockbuster again.

Blockbuster hit him in the sending him flying.

Before he could follow Savitar zipped past punching him,

"Come on, old man!" Said Savitar.

Robin pointed to two pillars one damaged.

"This one, and that one." He said as Superboy and Aqualad destroyed them.

Blockbuster missed Kid Flash as he struck another pillar.

"Sorry, try again." Said Kid Flash as he sped off.

Robin had a piece of chalk marking a X.

"Where'd he get the chalk from?" Said Red Elemental.

"Who knows?" Said Tidalwave.

They and Aqualad were making a puddle of water.

Kid Flash and Savitar slid across the water and watched Blockbuster charge.

"Hey doc! Smile!" Said Ultimus as he and Superboy flew at Blockbuster with their arms connected, clotheslining him and making him lay in the puddle.

Around the water, Aqualad, Tidalwave, Red Elemental and Savitar had electricity go around their arms before they touched the water causing Blockbuster to get electrocuted.

"Move!" Said Robin.

He had birdarangs placed on the pillars as they lit up. Oddly they looked like smiling faces as they had two dots and a red and green light on each side looking like the smile before they exploded.

Blockbuster roared as the ceiling was dropped right on him.

The team ran as the ceiling was coming down before Sapphire raised a shield over whoever she could as some laid over others to protect them from the falling debris

Superboy punches the debris off of him as he pushes a block off of him and Aqualad as well as Robin and Kid Flash. A piece of his solar suit was torn covering his S shield.

Robin took to his knees and from under him came Morph who smiled and looked at him.

"You're... welcome." Said Robin.

Morph went and latched onto his face and came off giggling,

From under a pile green and pink light came as Emerald Sapphire pushed the rubble off the barrier she had over the others.

"That's our girl." Said Ultimus, proud.

Emerald smiled at this.

"We... did it." Said Aqualad.

"Was... there any doubt?" Said Kid Flash as he and Robin smile and high five before groaning as their ribs popped.

Superboy walked over to the downed Blockbuster who was buried but his top half was unburied but he was unconscious.

"See? The moon." Said Kid Flash pointing to the moon in the sky,

The clones all lined up behind Superboy looking up at the moon with awe.

Morph was floating around it making excited noises before changing into a little lookalike of the moon and back.

Superboy squints his eyes seeing someone flying down before widening as he sees Superman with the league.

The fliers flew down landing around them as Green Lantern John Stewart had the non fliers on a platform as they landed.

Superboy moved around the others.

Sapphire reached out but Ultimus shook his head,

Superboy put his torn piece of his solar suit back up showing the shield.

Superman's eyes widened and his mouth slightly dropped.

Superboy smiled at him but Superman gave him a hard and cold look making him drop the smile.

Ultimus and the others glared at Superman as hard as they could.

"Is that what I think it is?" Said Batman.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Said Kid Flash.

"I'm Superman's clone! And these are my brothers and sisters, clones made from the DNA of various members of the justice league!" Said Superboy causing the League's eyes to widen and be shocked as his siblings walked past Robin and them and stood with their brother.

They stood mere inches from Superman and Batman.

Batman looks at Robin.

"Start talking." He said.

Later after explaining the two Green Lanterns, the hawks and Captain Atom lift Blockbuster away in a bubble the lanterns made.

The league talk among each other away from the group.

Superboy looks at Superman talking with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.

Manhunter takes notice and puts a hand on Superman's shoulder as the Kryptonian turns and looks at Superboy who turns his head away but glances back

Superman looks away but Wonder Woman gives him a look making him sigh before walking over to Superboy who has his arms crossed.

"We'll uh we'll figure something out for you. The league will, I mean. For now, I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." Said Superman as he turned and flew away.

Ultimus puts a arm around Superboy who looks down.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear..." said Batman.

"You should've called." Said Flash interrupting him making glare at him.

"End result aside, we are not happy. You hacked justice league systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Said Batman

"I am sorry, but we will." Said Aqualad.

"Aqualad, stand down." Said Aquaman.

"Apologies my king, but no." Said Aqualad.

Aquaman raised a eyebrow at this.

"We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important." Said Aqualad.

"If this Is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you..." said Flash.

"The 15 of us, and it's not." Said Kid Flash.

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" Said Robin.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple, get on board or get out of the way." Said Superboy as his siblings stood beside him.

They all looked at them.

"Give me three days." Said Batman

 **3 days later at a location known as Mount Justice.**

 **Inside.**

Various members were taking pieces of equipment to other places in the cave.

We see 15 of them well 14 in civilian clothes, Morph doesn't wear clothes. Superboy wore a black shirt with the red shield on it and blue pants. Ultimus for some reason wore something Kamen rider Ouja would wear as we saw he had black shoulder length hair. Shifter was now black as he wore a black shirt with a red X on it and blue pants. Emerald Sapphire wore blue shorts and a pink shirt. Black Arrow wore a black shirt with black pants. Red Elemental didn't need clothes as he was a robot. Beyond (picture Terry McGinnis from Batman Beyond) Warhawk wore a silver shirt with a eagle on it and grey pants. Tidalwave wore a similar outfit to Aqualad's, a black and blue sweater (I think) with a collar to cover up his gills and black pants. Wonderman wore a red shirt with yellow outlining a W and yellow pants. Savitar (picture Barry from The Flash but younger) he wore a red shirt with Flash's bolt on it and red pants.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the justice league. We're calling it into service again, since you 15 are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You will do it on League terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training, I will deploy you on missions." Said Batman.

"Real missions?" Said Robin or Dick now that he's out of costume

"Yes, but covert." Said Batman as Ultimus scoffs and Elemental elbows him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Said Batman.

"Not really, it's just that I hate hiding when I can fight." Said Ultimus.

"He's always been that way, you get used to it." Said Beyond.

"Anyways, the league will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Said Flash.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Said Aquaman.

"Translation, you guys want us to do your work for you so you don't break any international laws. That's smart." Said Ultimus being sarcastic.

"Yeah have us be the fall guy for you all, that's appreciated." Said Superboy.

"So are you in? Because if you're not in we won't, brother." Said Beyond.

"Hey if it means I can crack some skulls of scumbags I'm in." Said Ultimus.

"What he said." Said Superboy.

"Then the 16 of you will be that team." Said Batman.

"Cool, wait 16?" Said Robin

Batman looked behind them as they turned around.

Martian Manhunter walked out with a young Martian girl who Red hair, blue boots, skirt, cape and a white shirt with a red X. She was giggling as Morph was floating around her before looking back at the team.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Said Batman.

"Hi." She said slightly shy as she had a small stutter.

"I'm liking this gig more and more every minute. Welcome aboard I'm Kid FLASH!" Said Kid Flash or his real name Wally West, The Flash's nephew, as he slid on Morph who turned into a spot of ice.

"Grr, Morph!" Said Wally watching as the blue blob floated away laughing.

"Come here, you!" Said Wally chasing the giggling blob,

"Like he said, that's Kid Flash. I'm Robin and this is Aqualad." Said Robin Aka Dick Grayson.

Aqualad aka Kaldur'ahm or just Kaldur nodded.

Shifter morphed back into Martian form and walked to her.

"I am Shifter, I am thrilled to find I have a cousin. Let's be friends." Said Shifter putting a hand out to her.

Miss Martian looked at her uncle who nodded saying it was true.

"I have a cousin!" She said giving him a hug.

"I am honored to be included." Said Miss Martian.

Robin looks behind the group as he sees Superboy watching Wally trying to catch Morph who keeps dodging.

Then the blob flies down a hallway.

"Get back here you blue booger!" Said Wally giving chase.

"Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M." Said Dick.

Superboy walks through the group to the front.

Miss Martian morphed her shirt to a matching black and made her cape disappear.

"I like your T-shirt." She said.

Dick gives him a nudge with his elbow but regrets it.

"Forgot, invulnerability, ow." He said.

The others laugh at that.

"Today is the day." Said Aqualad.

"Hmph, " Said Ultimus putting a arm out,

The others knew what he wanted as they put their own arms in making a circle. Morph landed on their connected hands.

"GO... TEAM!" They said throwing their hands up launching Morph up who gave a big smile.

The team laughed after that and laughed at Wally as Morph chose to drop on his face and flew off with Wally giving chase.

Meanwhile back at Cadmus.

Construction vehicles were outside making repairs.

Down below.  
Guardian sat behind a desk with computers on it with Dubbilex and the female scientist

"Cadmus changes today. With Desmond out of the picture the boards place me in charge. Dr. Spence, you're active chief scientist, no more g gnomes suppressing our wills, no more secret breeding projects. This is a kinder gentler Cadmus." Said Guardian.

They are being seen on a screen as the people Desmond was talking to were watching but they still had their faces concealed

"Then I of course will help in anyway I can, brother." Said Dubbilex

The screen turns off,

"Can the light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G gnomes?" Said Male number 1

"We have subtle means of control, what concerns me, is the children. We now know the League's willing to deploy young heroes to do their dirty work, Tsk, that's a dark twist." Said Male number 2 as the screen showed the team.

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage, even the temporary loss of the weapons may prove useful. Eventually, all sees the light." Said Male number 1

 **Where will our heroes go from here? Will they be accepted, will Superman ever accept Superboy? Who is this mysterious group known as the Light? Tune in next chapter for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes! It's me! Now I am doing episode 3 Welcome to Happy Harbor. Also for people who are wondering why I don't delete my stories that is because my former story making partner Nicochan11 wouldn't leave me alone until I put them back, so I leave them there but don't touch them. But don't worry about some I will get back to them I just need some help. Oh and I am not bashing Wally! I love the guy and I am just teasing him. Also Superboy won't exactly be the same as he was on the show like everyone.**

 **Again, I own nothing! If I did KF would still be in for the ending of season 2.**

 **At Mount Justice**

Inside we see Ultimus in his civilian clothes but he's wearing a black trench coat and adjusting a fedora on his head, Morph was floating as a mirror for him.

"What do you guys think?" Said Ultimus as Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy and Shifter were in the main room/Misson Control area with him.

"Not bad." Said Superboy.

"Trying out a new look?" Said Aqualad.

"Yeah trying to see what clothes I like and stuff. What do you think Morph? Does daddy look awesome?" Said Ultimus.

Morph's eyes opened as he was the mirror and smiled.

"I knew you'd agree." Said Ultimus as Morph turned back to normal

Emerald Sapphire as well as the others that were in civilian clothes except Red Elemental was doing their own thing.

She was laying on the couch in the living quarters kicking her legs as she was coloring a coloring book

Black Arrow was adjusting her bow while Red was connected to the computers collecting information like he said he was going to do.

Tidalwave, Savitar and Beyond, were sitting at a fancy table Beyond got for the cave to have some 'culture' like he wanted to eat. Which is what's they were doing as they were eating some pizza, boxes with buffalo wings and burgers were on the table for the others.

Wonderman was in a corner pounding away at a punching bag as Warhawk was doing benches, Superboy wanted to set up a work out area so they got some exercise equipment for him and the others.

The 12 of them have been fitting in quite well although Superman still hasn't accepted Superboy, Batman and Wonder Woman were still adjusting to Beyond and Wonderman as was Red Tornado but he is enjoying the process with Elemental saying that it makes him feel human as Elemental has said but probably not how Tornado had put it.

 **Recognized Robin, B01**

 **Kid Flash B03**

Was announced from the Zeta transport tube as Robin and Kid Flash in civilian clothes walked in.

"Oh hey shades, carrot top, how was your field trip with the moody archer?" Said Ultimus adjusting his hair, and talking about the trip to Star City Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash took to stop Brick from acquiring weapons with Speedy. **(God I wish they could've came up with a better name)**

"I wish you'd stop doing that." Complained KF

"And I wish you'd stop whining over everything." Said Ultimus not even turning around. **(I swear why did they make Wally complain so freaking much?)**

"Anyways have you asked him yet?" Said Robin as Aqualad was tracking Red Tornado who was approaching the cave.

"What did he say?" Said KF.

"He is arriving now." Said Aqualad.

"I know what he will say, " Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Said Ultimus as he literally spoke in the android's voice.

"Why are you guys so obsessed with getting a assignment anyway?" Said Shifter.

"Can't you guys just wait? Personally I kinda like this, relaxation time, so why do you want to ruin it?" Said Superboy who has been enjoying the time relaxing and playing on the beach with his siblings.

"Leave them alone, little brother, if they are obsessed with getting a mission then let them." Said Ultimus.

"He's here." Said Aqualad.

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin race to the hanger bay to meet Tornado.

Superboy looks at Miss Martian who shrugs and the two follow.

A patch of grass outside the mountain dropped showing the inside as it was the hanger door.

"Red Tornado!" Waved KF as Robin shielded himself from the wind Tornado made as he dropped to the ground.

"Greetings, is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?" Said Red Tornado.

"We had hoped you had a mission for us." Said Aqualad

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Said Red Tornado.

"Told you!" Conner chuckled hearing Ultimus' voice come from inside.

"But it's been over a week and nothing -

Red Tornado stopped Robin with a raise of his hand.

"You will be test soon enough. For now simply enjoy each other's company." Said Tornado

"This team is not a social club." Said Aqualad.

"Speak for yourself." Said Superboy.

"Yeah I happen to enjoy everyone's company." Said Miss Martian.

"See, perhaps you could be enlightened by their actions." Said Red Tornado trying to find the right word.

"Like I said before, this team is not a social club. Even if Ultimus suggested we interact with one another in our wait for a mission." Said Aqualad.

"No, but I am told social interaction is a important team building exercise, and you should follow his lead. But in the mean time you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." Said Red Tornado walking inside.

KF nudged Robin's shoulder.

"Keep busy."

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Said Robin.

"Oh, I'll find out." Said Miss Martian eagerly.

"Don't bother, he's inorganic, a machine. Don't even ask me how we can telepathically communicate with Elemental because I still don't understand how." Said Superboy.

 **Recognized Red Tornado 1 6**

Elemental ran up to his father embracing him in which Tornado didn't know what to do before he decided to do the same.

"Greetings father, I was hoping you had time to regale me with more tales of your adventures." Said Elemental as the walked

"Of course." Said Tornado

"It was a nice try though. So uh - can you tell what I'm thinking right now?" Said KF.

"We already know what you're thinking," said Robin elbowing him.

Ow!

"And when you're around any girl that's attractive. Mr. I Think With The Brain In Between My Legs." Said Superboy as he was honestly starting to get annoyed with him.

Geez, harsh. Said KF rubbing his neck

Aqualad sighs.

"Now we tour the clubhouse."

"Well uh, me, Superboy and the rest of the Young Justice team live here. Maybe we can play tour guides." Suggested Miss M

KF and Robin look at Superboy.

"Don't look at me."

"We won't, a private tour sounds nice." Said KF looking at Miss M again

"She never said private." Said Robin.

"Where do you get these pickup lines? Pickup Lines for Idiots?" Said Superboy

Robin and Miss M chuckled.

"Geez, you know how to lay on the hurt." Said KF.

"So um, Superboy you said I was - attractive?" Said Miss M bringing that back.

"Well duh, I'd have to be blind not to notice." Said Superboy  
She blushes at this.  
"Oh come on!" Said KF

"Team building. We'll all go. Said Aqualad.

"Now that Is a good line." Said Robin as they turned towards the hangar door

"Really? Ultimus gave me some pointers. Something carrot top here could use." Said Superboy

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well this is the front door." Said Miss M as they began walking back inside

Robin knocks KF aside as they follow.

 **Long boring tour later**

"And this is the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain." Said Miss M.

Superboy took a deep breath as they looked as the ocean.

A bird landed on his shoulder chirping as he got it to hop on his finger before it flew off and ran back inside following the others

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern (which one?) during the early days of the league." Said KF

"So why abandon it for the hall of justice?" Said Superboy

"The cave's secret location was.. compromised." Said Aqualad.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense." Said Superboy.

"If the villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert." Said Miss M.

Robin took her hand

"The bad guys know, we know, they know about the place. So they'd never think to look for us here."

"He means we're hiding in plane sight." Said KF

"That's much clearer." Said Miss M though it really wasn't.

Superboy sniffs.

"I smell smoke." He said

Miss M gasps.

"My cookies!"

She flies off to the kitchen where Ultimus had opened the oven as black smoke came out and removed a tray of black cookies.

Warhawk was flapping a wing to get rid of the smoke.

"I was trying out Granny Jo's recipe from episode 17 of - uh, ha ha, nevermind." Said Miss M.

"I bet they would've tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind." Said Robin looking at KF who was eating them.

"Eww." Said Warhawk.

"I have a serious metabolism." Said KF

Morph floated over and opened his mouth and took the whole tray but Superboy grabbed the tray and tried stopping Morph from eating it too.

"No,no,no bad Morph. You don't eat the tray!" He said as he finally got It out of the blobs mouth.

Morph floated down onto the counter and looked like he bounced/jiggled the cookies to the bottom of himself and just laid their on the counter with a smile on his face,

"If you ever feed him make sure to watch what you're feeding him with because he will eat it too." Said Ultimus.

"Um I'll make more?" Miss M said

"It was sweet of you to make any." Said Aqualad.

"Ooh, Pizza." Said KF going over to the table where Tidalwave, Beyond and Savitar sat.

"Thanks Aqualad." Said Miss M

"We are off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur." Said Kaldur.

"My name's Wally. See I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. dark glasses over here. Batman's forbid boy Wonder here from telling anyone his real name. Said Wally,

"His name is Richard "Dick" Grayson." Said Beyond.

Everyone looked at him as he was taking a sip of his drink.

"Dude, 1 how'd you know and 2 what is that wine?" Said Wally.

"1 did you forget who I am and 2 no it's cran cherry juice." Said Beyond.

"Show off." Mumbled Dick

Wally took a slice of pizza and the trio sitting at the table watched in disgust as he practically inhaled it.

Beyond watched a piece of pepperoni fly into his drink.

"Disgusting." He said as he took it out

"Hey I can eat how I want to." Said Wally.

"Brother Beyond has a point, they are called utensils, use them." Said Tidalwave whipping a piece of pizza sauce off his face with a napkin.

"My slice of pizza, my mouth, I can eat how I want to, fish stick." Said Wally.

Tidalwave glared at him.

"Cousin, I suggest not ticking off a person who can squish your head like a grape." Said Savitar.

Wally gulped and backed off.

"Well my name's no secret. Its M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's a Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." She said.

"You can call me, only when you really need me. I'm going to take a nap, come on Morph! Said Ultimus walking off to the other couch as Emerald took up the other one doing her coloring.

Superboy rolled his eyes at this.

' _Don't worry, Superboy. We'll find you a Earth name, too._ ' Megan said telepathically

Superboy didn't like this.

Get out of my head! He shouted.

This got everyone's attention.

 _'What's wrong? I-I don't understand everyone communicates telepathically on Mars.'_ Said Megan through her telepathy.

Kaldur, Richard and Wally hold their heads.

"M'gann stop!" Said Kaldur

M'gann stood straight,

"Things are different on Earth, here your powers are a extreme invasion of privacy." Said Kaldur

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy psychic g-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Said Wally.

"No, you're wrong. She should stay out of our minds but not for our protection but for her own." Said Ultimus walking to her and held her shoulders

"Megan, me and my brothers and sisters have been around and developed mental barriers to keep others probing too deep in our minds. I beg of you should a moment come when we need to be linked mentally that you never dwell to deep in his or any of our minds." Said Ultimus almost sounding like he was pleading.

"I didn't mean to. Uh yes but why -"

"Just stay out." Growled Superboy going over to the couch and sat down.

Ultimus walked over with him.

Megan looked down before looking back up and hit her head with her palm.

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do." She said before flying down a hallway

Kaldur, Richard and Wally look at each other as Richard shrugs and they follow

Megan pokes her head back looking at Superboy.

"Superboy, please?"

"Don't talk to me."

Megan looks down again and Superboy turns to look at her and sighs and gets up.

"You coming along?" Superboy asked Ultimus who laid down on the couch and put his hat over his face.

"Nope, beauty sleep."

"I don't think any amount can help you." Superboy joked as he walked past Megan who followed as Ultimus flips him off before putting both hands behind his head.

The 5 of them went down in the elevator and the door opened to the hanger bay where a large red blob with black lines thing was laying there.

"It's my martian Bioship." She said as they walked towards it.

"Cute, not aerodynamic but cute." Said Wally

"It's at rest silly, I'll wake it." Said Megan as she put her hand to it.

The ovalish object grew and extended and became something that looks like it belongs on Star Wars.

It turned around and the cargo door to it opened and became a ramp for them.

"Well are you coming?"

Superboy whistles as he's impressed and went first.

They all went inside as the inside morphed.

Making chairs, a control panel and a captain's chair to control the ship.

"Strap in for launch." Megan said.

Richard and Wally grin at each other and take the seats beside the controls.

Whoa/Cool! Straps came from the chairs keeping them secured like seat belts.

"Red Tornado please open the bay doors." Said Megan as the doors opened

Two circular objects extended from the floor and to Megan's arms as she placed them on the circles and the ship flew out,

It did some tricks before flying straight.

"Incredible." Said Dick.

"Haa, she sure is." Said Wally.

Megan turned at him.

"The ship I mean, because like any ship it's a she." He said.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Said Dick.

Superboy and Megan laughed at this.

"Dude!"

"More like his brain can't work fast enough for him," said Superboy making the others chuckle while Wally crossed his arms with a huff.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you are thinking. You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say, 'sorry.'" Said Kaldur to Superboy as whenever he'd talk he'd look outside as if trying not to speak and be invisible when he got the attention.

Superboy looked at him and away but looked back and nodded.

"He'll come around." Said Dick as Megan kept looking at Superboy.

"He doesn't seem to like me much. I think." Megan said.

"You guys do remember he has super hearing, right?" Said Wally.

"Hey how's about showing us a little Martian shapeshifting?" Said Dick breaking the awkward silence.

Megan stood up as everyone turned to her as she morphed into a female Robin before turning into a female Kid Flash

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Said Wally.

"Isn't that called selfcest?" Said Superboy

Dick laughed at Wally's face.

He claps for her.

"Impressive but you know you're not exactly going to fool people with those." Said Richard.

Megan sat back in her seat.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Said Megan

"And your clothes." Said Kaldur as her clothes and skin morphed into the costumes

"They're organic. They respond to my mental commands." Said Megan.

"As long as they're the only ones." Said Superboy.

Megan looks down again.

"I mean, Shifter does the same thing with his clothes. Ultimus too. Beyond's suit does a similar thing as the suit is comprised of billions of microbots that respond to his mental commands. Do you think you can talk to your uncle and see if Shifter can get a Bioship?" Said Superboy as he didn't want to make her feel bad anymore.

"Dude, microbots? Awesome!" Said Wally.

"Um sure but he will have to train on how to control the ship, it took me months." Said Megan.

"Then do you think you could tutor him?"

"Um sure!" Said Megan not noticing she blushed.

"And word of advice don't change into anything black or shiny he may think it's skintight latex." He said making them all laugh at Wally again

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing, Manhunter does?" Said Wally trying to get the attention off of him.

"Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique. I was surprised when Shifter managed to get it easily." She said.

"Flash and other speedsters can vibrate their molecules right through a wall, when he tries it, blood nose." Said Dick as he, Megan and Superboy laughed.

"Dude!" Said Wally.

"There's something I can do!" Said Megan as the ship became see through

"Camouflage mode."

"Camouflaged doesn't mean invisibility. Shifter and the others found that out the hard way. Shifter couldn't get density shifting down that good then." Said Superboy

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly, I'm sending coordinates now." Said Red Tornado.

"Received, adjusting course." Said Megan.

"Pfft, Tornado's keeping us busy again." Said Dick

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy and the Young Justice team, we should find out what caused the Alert." Said Megan.

"Found it." Said Superboy.

They looked outside as a tornado went through the power plants parking lot

Megan tried to maneuver the Bioship away but it got sucked in making the camouflage mode to deactivate.

The team groaned.

"If someone doesn't do something I'm going to - Gah, be sick." Said Superboy as he tried to prevent himself from throwing up.

Megan maneuvered the Bioship outside the Tornado and landed it on the parking lot.

They dropped down as the ship opened beneath them.

Richard made a move to go in silence but already found Superboy gone.

"So... that's what that feels like" he mumbled to himself.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Said Kaldur as he turned around to find both him and Superboy gone.

He heard Robin laugh.

"How did he? Come on he was right beside me!" Said Wally referring to Superboy who made no sound as he vanished.

They watched as the glass windows shattered in the power plant.

They go towards it.

Meanwhile inside a red and black robot with a scarf and blue tubes blew strong wind sending Robin into a wall and Superboy to the ground but he quickly flipped back on his feet as he slid to a stop.

The other three ran inside, **(FYI people during missions or combat I will be using their hero names.)**

So, who's your new friend?" Said Kid Flash.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough." Said Robin.

"My favorite way to play." Said Superboy cracking his knuckles.

"Apologies, you may refer to me as Mr. Twister." Said the robot as he made a Tornado around Superboy who was sent to a wall but stopped himself as he grabbed the metal wall and dug himself in until the wind stopped and dropped down.

"Pfft, lame." Said Superboy

"Oh? You find my name, lame as you kids say." Said Mr. Twister.

"Uh, yeah, couldn't you come up with something more scary? Like Tornado Tyrant!" Said Superboy

The others gave him a look that was saying, 'Are you serious right now?'

"Hmm, I like that, 'Tornado Tyrant!" The android said giving his hand a wave saying it

Superboy grinned as he grabbed a large block of concrete and threw it in his face.

"GAH!"

Mr. Twister took 4 steps back before kneeling holding his face before looking at him.

Superboy grinned as he tricked him.

"He nailed him!" Said Kid Flash.

"Grr, cheeky brat!" Mr. Twister said as he launched Superboy into a wall.

The others charged after Kid Flash out his goggles on and leapt at him to hit him with both legs but was sent rolling down the parking lot,

Aqualad and Miss Martian were blown away.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children." Said Mr. Twister making Robin growl before throwing two birdarangs.

"We're not children!"

One the android made go to the ground before it exploded the other went into his chest.

"Objectively you are." Mr. Twister said as he flicked the other off himself before it exploded

"Do you not have any adult supervision?"

"I find your presence quite disturbing"

"Well sorry to see you disturbed, let's see if you are more turbed when we kick your can!" Said Robin.

Superboy got up with a shake of his head.

He watched Miss Martian break a piece of equipment making steam hit the android before Aqualad charged in with his water bearers but was sent flying into her.

But before he hit the floor he was caught in a twisting gust of wind with Robin and the two hit each other.

"Indeed, that was quite turbing" Mr. Twister saying flying outside.

"Guys, we can't get in close with his tornado powers, we have to try a different approach!" Said Superboy.

"After him!" Said Robin.

"Wait we can't just - rush in like children!" Groaned Superboy being ignored.

Mr. Twister was going out in the open until Kid Flash caught his attention.

"What have you done to my team?" He said.

" Embarrassed them but the Kryptonian, mostly." Twister said.

He was caught in Twister' well twister and sent into the wall of the building

He was caught telepathically by Miss Martian.

"I got you, Wally."

"Whoa, thanks."

"I would've thought you all learned your limitations by now." Said Twister.

"What do you want?!" Said Aqualad.

"Dramatic much." Said Superboy as he put a finger to his ear.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero!"

"M'gann read his mind! Find a weakness!" Said Aqualad.

"But I thought I wasn't -"

"It's okay when it's the bad guys!" Said Robin.

She tried.

"Nothing I'm getting nothing!" She said before palming the side of her head.

"Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Tornado in disguise, he's inorganic an android! How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes" She said.

"If you all would've given me a minute I could've told you that!" Said Superboy.

"Tornado sent us here" Said Aqualad.

"After telling us we'd be tested soon enough, this is his big test! Something to keep us busy! Said Robin.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke!" Said KF.

Aqualad growled before the trio marched towards Twister.

Superboy kept his place

"This joke, so over." Said KF.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Said Robin.

"So let's end this!" Said Aqualad.

"Consider it ended." Said Twister

He then created black clouds.

"An impressive show! But we will not engage or indulge you!" Said Aqualad.

"Guys I'm pretty sure this ain't Tornado." Said Superboy

"Oh come on! Android, Tornado powers, who else would it be?!" Said Kid Flash.

"One, why would Tornado endanger innocent people on this scale to test us and 2 That!"

He points up at Twister who began making lightning strike.

"Uh can Tornado do that?" Said KF

"You think I am Tornado? Ironic." Said Twister

A lightning bolt struck the ground sending them flying but Superboy endured.

He looks at himself.

"Grr! I liked that jacket!" He said as he had worn a jacket but now he torn the remains off and growled.

He leapt up at Twister who shot at him with lightning but he kept going.

"Grr, know your place!"

He amped the power sending Superboy to the ground who slid as he was dragged against the dirt.

Miss Martian groaned as she woke up to see Twister descend over them with lightning around him.

Suddenly they disappeared from his view

"Fine then, I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed, if you confront me again, I will show no mercy." Twister said clutching his hand with lightning around it.

Then he flew off

"What happened?" Groaned KF

"I placed the Bioship in between us." Said Miss M before Superboy shattered a stone in front of him.

"I can't believe all of you! First you just charge in without a plan, whatsoever! Then you are so easy to believe that Twister was Tornado after she said that. If you all had one freaking moment to listen to me then I could've told you he was a android and I could've given a plan!" Superboy said.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Said Aqualad.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Said Robin.

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers, we'll take it from here." Said KF

"You too Superboy, if we cannot stop Twister you are our backup plan." said Aqualad

" **Wait! Gah! Still not listening!** " Said Superboy as KF, Robin and Aqualad ran off.

"I was just trying to be part of a team." Said Miss M.

"This isn't a team. Nowhere near the word. But M'gann you and I need to come up with a plan." Said Superboy helping her up.

In the town by the docks Twister made tornadoes blowing boats, cars and other stuff all over the place and destroyed some buildings.

"Surely this will get the required attention." He said

"You got our, full and undivided!" Said KF as he raced in and kicked Twister

"Immaterial and insufficient! You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate!" Said Twister.

Aqualad tries bringing his bearers down on him again only for him to move and create tornadoes again.

Meanwhile Superboy and Miss Martian who were in the Bioship

"The team needs your help!" She said.

"If I were to intervene it would not be to help. Still it is a odd coincidence that this Twister shares my Elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy." Said Red Tornado through the holo screen.

"Uh, duh/hello Megan!" Said the two as they smacked their heads.

The trio tried to take down the android but they just couldn't make a dent considering every time they'd get close Twister would dodge and blow them away.

Robin and KF were being a boat that was thrown and Robin attached his utility belt across his chest.

"You brought your belt?" KF said.

"Never leave home without it, first thing Batman taught me."

"Yeah right after never go to the bathroom without it."

"Listen to us!" Came Megan's voice through her telepathy

"Megan, I thought I said -

"Oh shut up and listen!" Came Superboy's voice making the trio have a headache

"Okay okay, jeez!" Said KF.

"Superboy has come up with a plan, so please trust us!" Said Miss Martian.

"We are listening. Go ahead Superboy." Said Aqualad.

"Finally, okay here's what we do." Began Superboy.

"Oh children, come out and play ~." Sang Twister.

Suddenly he was hit with two red beams sending him into a beached boat.

"Oh, the Superbrat, I was - OW!" Said Twister as he was hit by a anchor.

"Do you ever not talk!" Said Superboy.

Twister shouted as he unleashed two tornadoes but Superboy flew past them and landed a punch to his face.

"I've figured you out, you're designed to keep everyone back but when it comes to face to face, you're scrap!" Said Superboy laying on the punches.

Twister tried grabbing him but he maneuvered himself onto Twister's back and pulled on the tubes.

"NO!"

Superboy eventually pulled one End out of the two tubes. ( **Honestly, I don't really know what those things were doing for him)**

"Uh oh" said Twister as Air came shooting out of them as Superboy jumped off him as he was flying all over the place before flying straight to the ground.

He eventually grabbed the tubes and reconnected them.

 **"THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD MY FILL OF YOU KRYPTONIAN!"** Said Twister

Superboy was trapped in a twister as he floated inside.

"Breath your last breath!"

Superboy began gasping as Twister was sucking away his breath.

"Yoink!"

Suddenly, something or someone struck Twister and Superboy was gone.

"Grr, who was that? Couldn't have been that goggle headed ginger brat. Superman?" Said Twister as he got up and looked around.

"Excuse me." Said a female voice

Then a gloved hand poked Mr. Twister's shoulder

"Huh?"

He turns around to see Emerald Sapphire.

"Excuse me, Mister, I'm going to have to ask you to please stop otherwise you will be beat up." She said.

Twister laughs at her.

"Are you joking? Go back to the playground, little girl, I'm waiting for a real hero." Twister said.

"Okay, I tried being nice but let me introduce my big brother." She said.

Ultimus in his new clothes came around the corner leaning on a building as he tilted his hat up.

"Howdy"

"You brats are coming out of the woodwork today! How many more brats must I waste my time on before I get my prize?!" Said Twister.

Sapphire pouted.

"Don't call us brats you big meany." She said.

"Hmm, you upset my baby sister, for that you will be turned into scrap metal!" Said Ultimus taking his hat off

 **"Henshin"**

Around Ultimus bits and pieces of his armor flew onto him and it transformed his hat and his jacket as the collar got longer and the ends got longer making it seem almost like a cloak only without a hood.

His fedora got longer and became something like Van Helsing would wear.

He placed it back on his head as some kind of guitar Rip goes off,

 **(Okay people imagine the sound that goes off as Kamen Rider Skull's armor comes on him and the end sound. His transformation sound.)**

"Hmm,hmm, let the games begin"

He rolled his neck popping the joints

"I'd rather have them end!" Said Twister making a tornado that lifted a large fishing boat and threw it at him.

"Hmph"

Ultimus' wrist blades extended and he became a blur as he slashed it the ship became tiny bits and pieces of wood and metal as they all fell to the ground,

Twister took steps backwards in shock.

He backed into something as he turned around and saw Savitar.

"Sup."

"Meet the fastest boy alive, Savitar!" Said Ultimus.

Savitar punched Twister into the air knocking him into a building and knocking said building down

Twister got up from the rubble but was lifted up.

He looks up to see Warhawk.

"Hi, I'm Warhawk pleased to beat you, bye!"

Warhawk drops him and his arm is covered by a shiny silver metal and punches Twister to the ground.

Twister growls as he raises his arms but finds himself stuck as his foot is in a puddle.

He grabs his leg and tries pulling but finds himself stuck in the puddle which a large part began coming up and taking shape

From the water came Tidalwave.

"Salutations, I am Tidalwave, prince of the sea. This is my fist which will introduce itself to your face." He grinned slamming it into Twister's face sending him flying and into the ground sliding.

"Oh that felt good," he said

"I'm the lovable Emerald Sapphire, hi and sorry but you're a bad guy, so - eep!" She said as a lightning bolt barely missed her.

She made two projections of giant hands and clapped them with Twister in between them.

Twister groaned as he was struck by a tornado.

"Huh, Red Tornado? Said Twister.

"Red, yes. Tornado? No, that's my father." Said Elemental as he marched through the smoke.

"So, Tornado created a offspring?" Twister said.

"Not exactly. I was built based on the blueprints of him but with a lot of modifications." Said Elemental

"Maybe you will be a better prize." Said Twister launching a tornado at him.

"You call that a tornado? This is a tornado!" Said Elemental as he launched his own that seemed to absorb Twister's, well twister and the bad android got sucked into it being tossed around like a rag doll as he was launched up and shot right into the ground

Twister was groaning as he turned around and looked right up at Ultimus.

"And I'm Ultimus, your worst nightmare. Oh, I'm going to enjoy this tin-man." He said as he kicked him in the back of the head sending him flipping through the air landing face first

Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad got up.

They looked up and saw Red Tornado fly over and past them.

"Hit the showers! I was hoping all of you could handle this but clearly I was wrong." Said Tornado landing.

"Oh come on! You can't interrupt the fun before it begins! The game hasn't even reached the climax yet!" Said Ultimus as the last sentence he said his eyes turned red and his voice changed (This is for those Kamen rider fans can you guess who it is?)

"Come on father, we can handle this just -"

"Don't make say it again, son. I will handle this." Said Tornado.

Elemental grumbled as he and the others walked away.

"Gah! I hate this you whirling Baka-yaro!" Said Ultimus as his voice was still different. ( **Is it spelled that way?)**

Ultimus flipped him off with both fingers as he walked away with the others.

Tornado looked at Twister.

"Now, I believe that you were looking for me." Said Tornado

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Said Twister

"I am here now."

Tornado made a tornado throwing it at Twister who did the same thing but both cancelled each other out.

"We are evenly matched, Twister!"

The android hero made another tornado that lifted pieces of rubble and launched them at Twister.

"No Tornado we are not!

Twister punched the ground making a gust of air that destroyed the rubble.

Then he pointed his arms launching electricity at Tornado who dodged as it followed him, when it struck a boat it exploded right in Tornado's face as electricity went around him and he landed on the ground

Twister floated over to him.

"Remain still android."

The tips of his fingers of his right arm became cables that went into Tornado's head.

"The reprogramming won't take long."

Ultimus grabbed him and punched through the android and uppercuts him into the air where Warhawk and Emerald Sapphire slammed him into the water with his mace and a gauntlet she constructed

In the water, Tidalwave and Aqualad **(Who for some reason had his shirt off)** slammed a anchor **(or something I couldn't really see what the object was)** into Twister and their markings glowed as electricity flowed into Twister.

The object exploded sending Twister into the air with his right arm blown off

Megan lifted him up with her telekinesis and tore the other arm off and the tubes.

Robin threw his birdarangs which exploded on contact and Megan dropped Twister to the ground

Twister used his legs to get into a kneeling position as the team approached

The android hissed as his chest opens showing a...

Really skinny man wearing a white and green outfit that falls out.

"Foul, I call foul." He said.

"Really, really?! The big bad turns out to be a toothpick with giant sideburns? Seriously you trying to be Wolverine with those things?!" Said Ultimus angry that the villain didn't turn out to be someone impressing.

Megan used her telekinesis to lift a boulder.

"M'GANN NO!" Said Aqualad trying to stop her but she drops the boulder right on the guy,

"Hmm, boredom over. Ha,ha, nice finish." Said Ultimus

Robin walked over to her with a angry face.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't EXECUTE OUR CAPTIVES!"

Megan just smiles.

"You said you trust me." She said lifting the boulder up to show in the man's place a mangled bunch of machine parts.

"She couldn't read his mind because he wasn't human. I thought you were the smart one." Said Ultimus.

We should've had more faith in you. In both of you." Said Aqualad referring to how they didn't listen to Superboy

"Hey, he's learning!" Said Savitar.

"Let's go home." Said Superboy as they walked away

The brothers and sister laughed.

Wally walked over and picked up...

Uh one of it's eyeballs.

"Cool, Souvenir"

"Why an eye, yuck!" Said Emerald as she floated away.

Ultimus' arm became a Cannon and incinerated the remains of the machine.

"If you are going to collect souvenirs, make sure your collectible is one of a kind. Besides we don't want anyone using the remains to make trouble later, do we?" He said making his arm turn back to normal.

" We were going to take the pieces back." Said Aqualad.

"Oh"

 **Meanwhile in a secret location**

We see the man who looked like the robot.

He and another scientist, evident from his lab coat looked at television screen that was covered with static as the camera watching the team was destroyed

"Now Bron, aren't you relieved that I didn't let you wear the armor?" The Doctor with the black hair said

"Extremely professor, but you're not upset?" Bron said.

"I'm convinced that our tracking program was operational, and that the real Tornado was somewhere in the vicinity. Besides, you know, science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can be instructive, And I'd say we learned quite a lot today. Who would've ever thought I would've became a grandfather?" The professor said looking at a projection of Red Elemental.

"Certainly not me Professor Morrow." Said Bron.

"But for now back to the drawing board." Said T.O Morrow

Bron flicked a light switch turning the lights off.

Meanwhile back at the cave.

We see the remains of the machines that were salvageable after Ultimus blasted it.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Said Aqualad.

Morph floated as he poked the remains of the head before it sparked making him squeak before flying behind Ultimus' head and peeked from behind him and made a adorable growling at it.

"Agreed." Said Tornado.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Said Miss Martian.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me." Said Tornado.

This got Dick's and Wally's attention

Before Megan could say something Shifter put a arm on her shoulder.

"If we relied on him to solve every challenge we come up against, how will we learn?" He said.

"Exactly my point, you must solve your own problems and correct your own mistakes." Said Tornado looking at Kaldur, Dick and Wally.

"What?" Said Wally.

"He means that you owe little brother an apology." Said Elemental.

"What? Why? Ow!" Wally said as Dick wacked him on the head.

"Because we believed that we could handle the situation and refused to listen to Superboy when he had a plan in place, a error that almost cost us our own lives. For that I apologize." Said Kaldur.

"Yeah, I'm really turbed that you're on the team." Said Dick

"Yeah, sorry, I guess." Said Wally.

"Ultimus, a word?" Said Tornado.

"Yeah?"

"During combat with Twister, everyone said that your voice had changed. Is there something wrong that you wish to discuss?" Said Tornado.

"Well ever since I got my powers I discovered that I have multiple personalities, don't worry none of them are dangerous, I keep them in line. But every now and then they like to pop out, the one that they heard was Momotaros. Somewhat of a hot head but you can count on him should he take over, same with the others." Said Ultimus.

Hmm, if the league finds these 'other' personalities a somewhat danger -

"I know that they won't harm others because they'd answer to me. Though some are more dangerous, they don't do anymore than what Batman does to his criminals. Trust me, Tornado, if they were to hurt my family and friends -

"I understand." Said Tornado

"Anyways, I believe this conversation is over, goodnight team, son." Said Tornado as he turned and went for the living quarters.

"If we're going to be living with a babysitter. Might as well be a heartless robot." Said Dick.

"Yeah, Batman. Aquaman or Flash would've stepped in instantly." Said Wally.

Elemental came from behind and wacked them both in the back of the head.

"One that was just mean and you couldn't be more wrong." Said Elemental.

"Exactly, just as my son I too have a heart, carbon steel alloy and excellent hearing." Said Tornado

"Right, sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate." Said Dick.

"And respectful." Said Kaldur.

Tornado walks away.

"Wallard how's about we enjoy some pizza, we saved some." Said Savitar.

The others laugh as they go to the living quarters too.

"Dude, I told you it's Wally. That makes me sound like a dork."

"I thought you already were one like Robin said?" Said Savitar as everyone laughed louder.

Miss Martian smiled before she heard Superboy clear his throat.

"Um Megan, about earlier... I'm Sorry." He said.

"Its... Okay." She said.

"Look, Cadmus put us through some of the worst things you could imagine. Why do you think I have a immunity to kryptonite? Said Superboy.

She gasped at this.

Before she could say something he stopped her.

Don't... I shouldn't have said anything but promise me. Promise me you will not dig too deep. I..." he said before she stopped him.

"Okay. I won't." She said.

There was a awkward moment as they stared at each other.

"Hey bro, Cousin! Come on before Wallard inhales them all!" Said Shifter snapping them out of it as Wally shouted.

Superboy turned to her.

"Ladies first."

She smiled as she flew down the hallway.

The duo walked in as Wally was running around with Morph stuck to his arm as the blob tried eating the slice of pizza Wally had in his hand.

"Ha,ha Speedy was so wrong." Said Dick.

"This may, no, this team will work." Said Kaldur.

"Here, here." Said Tidalwave.

"Morph, come to daddy." Said Ultimus.

Morph immediately latched off sending Wally to the floor and laid in his lap.

Ultimus then raised his drink.

"To the team."

"To the team!"

"Now let's dig in before Wally has a chance to grab anything." Said Ultimus making them laugh.

"Ha,ha." Said Wally.

The team were talking as they ate at the table.

"Morph, I think we are going to like it here." Said Ultimus as he looked at the blob.

Morph gurgled happily as Ultimus gave him a slice of pizza.

 _'Our new family.'_ He said in his mind.

 **There it is! Superboy got to show just who he is as did some of the others! They have proven they can function as a team and where will it go from here? Tune in next time to find out have a happy new year dudes!**


	4. Drop Zone

**What's up dudes?! Bad news I start back with classes again, this time I am hitting you all with a double chapter. Also anyone else watch season 3? It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, the one where Hope healed was somewhat a turn off but the rest was cool. I hate Miss M's little brother. But anyways, I introduced something new, Superboy's new suit. Before you say anything, I kept thinking what would he use if a problem was public? If he wasn't in school at that point he wouldn't have been able to have a secret identity. So I'm using Superman X's suit ( or is it called the New 52 suit, I forget) With a Captain Marvel style mask (Marvel universe) and looking back on the lines I realized that I had some of them hardly speak, sorry about that, but I am adding lines here and there. And also I can't speak Spanish or French so I am going to look up the scripts for when I get around to the Brain actually speaking**

On July 19th on Santa Prisca we see various men and women wearing red cloaks as a group of them are pointing their guns at a group of men.

One of which was one of Batman's enemies Bane who was the only one who didn't have his hands up like the others.

"Our sublime master proclaims he will depart this facility... if... one of you defeats his champion in single combat." Said a male member of the invaders in Spanish as we see him wearing a black mask similar to the one Robin uses except you can see his eyes.

Bane pushed past his men and goes to a gate with his hand to it as a buzzer goes off and opens.

"Just make it interesting." Said Bane in Spanish going inside.

The cloaked man smiles evilly

Bane looked to the other side of the room and saw a skinny male with orange hair, black pants, black shoes and dark blue shirt that stopped below his chest, black arm bands and a black collar with a ring on it run his hands through his hair.

A girl with the same orange hair with a red streak in it, possibly the male's twin sister, wore similar pants and shoes but had a purple shirt with black sleeves and a similar collar that didn't have anything on it with Violet lipstick leaned on the wall behind the gate.

Bane heard something drop by his feet and saw his wrist device he uses to enhance himself with venom.

"You give me back my greatest weapon? What's the catch?" Said Bane picking up the black and red device. And he looked back to the male.

"No catch. It would hardly test his champion's prowess... if you were not at your best."

Bane attaches the device to his wrist turning it on

"You want my best?..." He said attaching the tube to the attachment at the back of his head

Then the red liquid that is the drug venom was filled in the tube as Bane began growling as his muscles grew.

"You got it." Bane the pops his neck

Across the room the girl injected her twin with a purple liquid in his shoulder.

The man groaned as his bones began popping and his muscles grew as his shirt was torn, his shoes destroyed and his collar broken.

He shouts as his voice begin getting guttural as his body expands, his incisors growing and his skin darkening.

The girl closes the gate as we see she has some kind of tattoo on the side of her face where her hair doesn't cover.

The male now monster breathed as he stood showing the redness of his muscles as in some parts of his body was torn as he transformed his chin now had some spikes.

The monster charged at Bane and brought down his right arm which Bane blocked and struggled as he was pushed back a few inches.

He lands a punch to the thing's face but the creature had hardened skin as he didn't feel any pain when Bane landed a punch to it's chest

The creature grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved it's left arm into his gut.

Bane grunted in pain as the force of the punch make him spit out some of his saliva.

He was then punched in the face twice as the creature then grabbed him by the arm and tossed him into the wall right into some pipes

The creature then shoulder charged Bane into the pipes making steam escape from the busted pipes and then grabbed his head and tossed him.

He then leapt up and Bane's men couldn't believe their boss lost so terribly as the creature brought it's fist off Bane's face as he pressed Bane down more into the concrete from the impact.

"Hail Cobra! Hail Cobra! Hail Cobra!... the man began as the other followers of Kobra joined in as the pale white villain came out of the shadows with a devious smile on his face as his followers chants echoed through the jungles

On July 22nd we see Megan's Bioship flying through the Caribbean Sea.

We see Ultimus with his head leaning on his hand as he taps and drags his finger on his chair.

"Are we there yet?" He said

"No!" Said the team annoyed

"I'm bored." He said.

"You're not the only one." Said Superboy.

Savitar was sleeping in his chair as Black Arrow was checking her arrows, Emerald Sapphire was messing with her ring as she made bunnies run around her sleeping brothers head, Beyond was sitting still in his chair, Wonderman was sharpening his sword, Tidalwave was leaning in his chair tossing a water ball in his hands, Red Elemental was making smoke rings, Shifter was also sleeping, Warhawk was leaning in his chair and was blowing one of his feathers back up as it kept getting close to his mouth. Morph was sleeping and floating around like a bubble. Superboy kept tapping on his chair.

"I know this is your first mission, this will take getting used to." Said Aqualad.

"I don't know if I can get used to this shit." Said Ultimus as he leaned back with his legs up and put his hat over his face.

Kid Flash was looking forward as was Robin as Aqualad shakes his head with a smile and turns back around.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Said Miss Martian.

"Finally!" Said Ultimus,

"Guys wake up." Said Superboy.

The others woke up but Savitar.

Tidalwave knocked the arm Savitar was leaning on making him drop and woke up gasping,

"What - what happened - what?"

The young justice team chuckled at their brother. Superboy got up.

"Miss Martian could you make me a room? Sapphire and Beyond made me a suit they'd like me to try." said Superboy holding the suit rolled up.

"Sure but why did you ask for a suit? said Miss Martian making a room open in the back

"Protecting my secret identity, although I don't have one yet." said Superboy going inside it

Robin looked on at the island as he thought back to the mission briefing

"Isla Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of dangerous and illegal Neo steroid. A strength Inhancing drug sold under the street name venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate - Kid Flash stop with the chips!" Said Batman as he was getting annoyed with the constant wrinkling of the bag and hearing him crunch.

"Sorry." Said Wally as he put the bag down.

"Thank you, as i was saying, heat signatures show indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of venom have been inexplicably cut off." Said Batman.

"That's where we come in." Said Beyond.

"Correct, this is a covert recon mission only, observe and report, if the justice league needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones." Said Batman showing drop zones A and B.

"Who's in charge?" Said Robin.

Batman and Red Tornado glance at each other.

"Work that out between yourselves. Now any... questions?" Said Batman as he turned around and saw the young justice team had disappeared leaving M'gann, Kaldur, Dick and Wally alone by themselves.

"What the?" Said Wally.

"Again?!" Said Dick as he was getting annoying being out ninja'd

"So that's what that feels like." Said Batman

Robin smiles as he was thinking back.

"Drop zone A in 30." Said Miss Martian as Robin was pulled back to the moment and looked as Tidalwave and Aqualad stood up as their chairs sunk back into the ship.

Aqualad pressed his belt buckle as his clothes turned black and Tidalwave pressed his and his armor did the same.

"Ready" the two said.

"Putting the Bioship in camouflage mode." She said as the ship turned invisible and a hole was opened in the bottom as Aqualad jumped out,

"Finally some action, WAHOO!" Said Tidalwave as he leapt out into the water.

The two atlanteans dived past underwater mines and Aqualad slashed the net keeping divers out and the two swam through, leapt and landed on the beach

Aqualad ran over two a small box with a beeping red light that was connected to missile launchers and attached a cylinder like object with a red top onto it and it stopped beeping.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched, datas now running on a continuous loop, move in." Said Aqualad through comms.

The Bioship flew past the two as Aqualad and Tidalwave ran into the jungle as it was raining slightly.

The Bioship stopped.

"Drop zone B" said Miss M as everyone's chairs sunk into the ship as did the controls

Superboy who came out of a room Megan made so he could get changed into the new suit Emerald Sapphire and Beyond made for him, being the nice brother he was tried it on.

"So what do you guys think? Be honest." Said Superboy walking out,

Superboy's new suit looked like Superman X's (Kell El) suit but replace the red with black and blue with grey but keep the S. He also has a mask like Captain Marvel (Marvel universe version) that was grey instead of blue.

"Oh, it fits!" Said Sapphire as she claps.

"Okay how does it feel? Is everything functioning?" Said Beyond.

"Um it feels perfect and I'm seeing a holoscreen." Said Superboy.

"That's great means it's working, now the suit has energy blades thought that would be useful. Now big question, how's that new power you discovered yesterday?" Said Beyond.

"New power?" Said Miss Martian.

"I found out that I can emit energy blasts and can change them to emit different types of radiation and energy, one of which was kryptonite radiation." Said Superboy,

"Apparently it was a result of the process that Cadmus out him through to become immune to Kryptonite." Said Beyond,

"Still cool." Said Kid Flash trying not to be a jerk about it when he remembered Cadmus made Superboy to take down Superman.

"We're investigating what else he can do, but so far it's just that." Said Beyond.

Miss Martian made cables for everyone that can't fly.

Robin and Kid Flash activate their stealth tech by pressing their emblems.

"How cool is this?" Said KF trying to show off, again, for Miss Martian, again.

"Very impressive." She said as she turned her suit into a full black suit with a red x.

Emerald Sapphire activated her stealth tech but groaned.

"I hate black, it's so not stylish like pink or green." She said.

"Uh, that works too. Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech." Said KF.

"No capes, no tights, no offense. I like this suit, I think I'll use it but uh did it have to be black and grey? I don't mind it, I'm just asking. Said Superboy.

"Oh it's in stealth mode you can change the colors to whatever you like." Said Beyond.

"Cool." Said Superboy

"It totally works for you." Said Miss Martian who leaned on her hands.

He looked at her

"Ah, in the fact that you can totally do good work in those clothes." She said giving him a thumbs up.

"Uh, thanks." He said.

Miss M pulled her hood over her face going invisible probably to hide her blushing face.

Miss Martian opened a hole in the ship as everyone flew/came down

They heard Superboy shout as he dropped straight to the ground with a big thud.

"Darn flight powers! Should've used a line." He said dusting himself off.

"Yeah, because creating a seismic event doesn't help much with covert." Said Robin.

"Hey back off he's trying to figure out flight, so leave him alone." Said Beyond

Miss M floated down as some of them scattered as Superboy would've dropped right on top of them.

"Aqualad, Tidalwave, drop B is a go." She said.

Aqualad and Tidalwave were climbing up a cliff.

"Head for the factory, we'll follow your gps and rendezvous asap." Said Aqualad.

"Roger that." Said Robin everyone looked up to see the yj team gone.

"Gah! I wish they'd stop doing that." Said Robin.

"Guys come on!" Said Shifter.

The three followed.

The group made their way across the island until they came down a pathway that led to a waterfall.

"Beauty. Sweet camera mode. Click." Said Superboy taking a picture of the waterfall as some beautifully colorful birds got into the picture making it perfect, then he chuckles as he catches up.

Robin activates his holoscreen as Superboy hears branches snapping

"Shh, did you hear that?" He said.

"Uh, no, Wait is this a superhearing thing?" Said Kid Flash.

"You do have great ears." Said Miss Martian.

Superboy blushes as he scratches the back of his head.

"Uh thanks, so do you." He said.

Then she blushes.

"Okay, Rob, now what?" Said KF turning and seeing him gone.

"Dang it, I hate it when he does that." He said.

"Superboy, Kid -

Use your infrared see if we're being tracked. Morph give me a birds eye view." Said Ultimus.

The two nod as they did so, Morph turned into a red parrot and took off.

"Great idea." Said Aqualad as he and Tidalwave ran through the trees

Kid Flash activated the thermal mode on his goggles and saw the heat signatures.

"Got a squad of armed bozos, incoming." Said Kid Flash.

Superboy looked with his infrared vision seeing another squad.

"Two squads, whoa. Sorry, new goggles it's showing their heart rates, what weapons they're carrying, and how dangerous they are. I am loving this suit! Oh right, they'll meet each other before they find us" Said Superboy as his visor in his suit seemed to upgrade his infrared vision.

Emerald Sapphire smiled at her brother enjoying her's and Beyond's suit.

"It is so weird seeing you like this, thought you were supposed to be a tough guy." Said Kid Flash.

"Morph hit him for me." Said Superboy.

Morph stretched his right wing that turned into his original blue blobish form and slapped Kid Flash in the back of the head.

"Thank you." Said Superboy who smirked

Suddenly they hear guns firing as Sapphire covers her mouth.

"No super hearing needed now!" Said KF

"Swing wide, steer clear!" Said Aqualad

"As much as I hate to walk away from a fight, we don't have time for this." Said Ultimus,

"Yeah, yeah sure... as soon as I find Rob, bye!" Said Kid Flash zipping away.

"Kid!" Said Ultimus trying to stop him.

"You idiot, it just stopped raining, it's -

"Whoa!" Said Kid Flash as he slipped.

"Muddy." Finished Savitar as he put his hand to his head and shook his head

Kid slipped and rolled in the mud as he fell down the hill right between Kobras goons and Bane and his goons

"So much for the stealthy." Said Kid Flash as he looked at Bane

Then Bane opens fire on him as the two groups try shooting him, as he runs to cover,

"Finally somebody to punch!" Said Superboy punching Bane in the face sending him into a tree.

4 arrows go through 4 of Kobras goons' guns exploding making them fly back unconscious

A pinkish green chain grabs some of the other goons' guns.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you guns are bad?" Emerald Sapphire said before she crushed the ones she grabbed.

Savitar sped through Bane's goons knocking some out

Robin dropped down and knocked out two of Bane's guys.

"What is wrong with you guys?! Remember covert, why didn't you follow my lead vanish into the jungle? Said Robin.

Kid Flash punched his guy in the chest before sending him flying into a tree by flip kicking him

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in Rob, we're not mind readers." Said Kid Flash before he looked back as Miss Martian and Shifter slammed their guys into each other.

"Well I'm not." He said.

"I knew what he was doing, but I know it's wrong to leave your team behind to go through a unspoken plan." Said Beyond as he just walked to them as his suit was bulletproof and knocked out any goon that got too close.

"Yeah, man." said Warhawk.

"We're not that stupid." said Elemental

"Exactly the point, how were we to know what was going on if you didn't say anything, short stuff?" Said Ultimus acting as the shield for Black Arrow

Two of the remaining Kobras goons tried running away but Aqualad dropped down in front of one electrocutes him, knocking the guy out and steps on his gun breaking it.

The other was walking backwards right into Tidalwave and turns around to look at him,

"Hello." Said Tidalwave as he grabs him by his head and slammed the goon into his chest knocking him out,

Bwaah! Was heard from the impact.

Aqualad winced at the unconscious Kobra guy as he fell to the ground

Wonderman grunted as he tossed his shield at which Bane caught it.

Wonderman smirked as his shield glowed gold then Bane shouted as his glove began smoking.

Then the shield came back to Wonderman.

Morph in his parrot form flew down before turning back into his blob form and covered Bane's face.

Bane grips Morph's bubblegum like body and tried yanking him off as he grunted.

The grunting became slower as Bane went to his knees before finally falling to the ground.

Morph slides off Bane who takes in deep breaths.

Wonderman walks up to him,

"Lights out!" He said before knocking Bane out by kicking him in the face

Later after everyone tied the criminals up.

Kid Flash just finished tying his up as Wonderman leaned on a tree with one leg on it,

"Nice job." Said Kid Flash.

Wonderman grunted as he nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He said.

Wonderman shook his head.

"Hey um will I got your attention what happened when Bane touched your shield?" Said KF.

"No unpure heart can touch my weapons or armor, meaning no villains can touch my stuff." Said Wonderman as he walked over to the others,

"Cool." Said KF

"I recognize those uniforms, they belong to the cult of the cobra." Said Robin,

"Oh, I just believed they went to the same horrible costume shop. Seriously those black masks with the red cloaks, yuck! Somebody needs lessons in fashion." Said Emerald Sapphire

"I'm certain Batman would've mentioned it if a dangerous extremist was running Santa Priscas venom Operation." Said Aqualad ignoring her .

"Agreed and since there's clearly no love loss between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Said Robin.

"We get it, Kobra wanted super cultists, mystery solved, radio Bats and we'll be home in time -

"These cultists aren't on venom, Kobra's hoarding the stuff we don't leave! Not until I know why." Said Robin cutting Kid off.

"Until you know why?" Said Kid Flash

"This team needs a leader!" Said Robin,

"And it's you? Dude, you're a 13 year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word. Sure they do the same but they stay close by and let us know what they're doing." Said Kid Flash pointing his finger at the yj team.

"Ha, ha, and you're a mature 15?! You blew our cover first chance you got!" Said Robin.

Ultimus leaning on a tree began showing he was getting annoyed as his eyebrows twitched

"Do you wanna lead?" Said Miss M as she looked ar Superboy

"Not really, I have some experience but I don't think I can, you?" Said Superboy

"After the Mister Twister fiasco?" She said,

"Hey you did great." He said.

He looked back to the two arguing as she blushed.

"Look at them argue. Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!" Said a man in Spanish

Superboy turned hearing this as he understood Spanish among other languages.

"Quiet! For now I play along. They'll give me what I need." Said Bane in Spanish.

Superboy smirked at this.

"Yeah, you don't even have superpowers!" Said Kid Flash

"Neither does Batman!" Said Robin as the two got closer to Bane and the tied up goons.

"Duh, you're not Batman!" Said KF.

"Duh, closest thing we -

"Ahem!" Said Beyond crossing his arms,

"Uh second closest thing we got!" Said Robin

The two kept arguing as Ultimus stood behind the two

"They should've stopped." Said Warhawk.

"Yeah" said Elemental

 **Whamx2!**

Kid Flash and Robin were down on the ground holding their heads as Ultimus stood over them and the others besides Aqualad were laughing slightly

"We're getting nowhere with your useless bickering now shut up and let's go!" He said.

Bane chuckled

"Something funny?" Said Beyond.

"Such clever niños, but you only know half the story. Bane said baiting them.

The team walks around him.

"Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance." Said Bane.

Miss Martian and Shifter kneel down to get face to face with him.

"There is a secret entrance -

"But he's also hiding something." Said Shifter as the two made their eyes glow white.

"Ah,ah,ah Chico and Chica, Bane is not that easy." Bane said smirking.

The two groan as they cut the connection

"He's mentally reciting Fütbal scores in espanol. This is going to take a while." Said Miss Martian.

"It's not complicated, the enemy of enemy is my friend." Said Bane.

"He literally beat me to it by like two seconds." Said Ultimus.

"Are you crazy? This is one of Batman's arch enemies!" Said Robin.

"Hear me out, he knows this island better than all of us, he can get us into the factory and we can take Kobra and whoever else is helping him by surprise. Besides the 16 of us together can take him down If he betrays us." Said Ultimus.

"Big bro does have a point." Said Superboy.

"We could get around faster with a guide." Said Black Arrow

"Yeah, we could take Kobra down without him knowing we're there." Said Warhawk.

"We can be silent and deadly." said Elemental

The others laugh.

"That saying means something different brother." said Ultimus

Elemental rubbed the back of his head chuckling.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm hearing this." Said Robin as he turned around and saw the looks of agreement being shared by the others

"And I can't believe we're doing this." Said Robin with his head down

Meanwhile inside the factory, we see Kobra looking over his subjects as a male beside him looks at him.

"Sublime master he approaches." He said.

"Activate the radio jamming net, nothing must interfere." Said Kobra,

The male bowed before walking away

Bane leads the team to a cliff where he points and Robin and Kid Flash look in with their binoculars and Kid's goggles,

They see a group guarding a forklift carrying a large crate. Then it goes past other crates

"Look at all that product, a buy is going down. But if Kobra isn't selling to the usual subjects then -

"We need to identify that buyer." Kaldur and Ultimus said at the same time.

"Great minds think alike, my friend." Said Ultimus.

Aqualad smiled and nodded.

"Just what I was thinking. The identifying thing." Said Kid Flash.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Said Robin.

"Even though he really doesn't think at all." Said Savitar as some of the team chuckled.

"Especially since he blew our cover to begin with." said Elemental

"Jokes and sarcasm? Dudes, a real leader would focus on getting answers." Said KF seriously

Bane who walked towards a large boulder pushed it away revealing a secret entrance.

"Answers, are this way." Said Bane gesturing to the tunnel

"See, behind enemy lines. Let's move!" Said Ultimus.

"Great... so now El Luchador is our leader?" Said Kid Flash sarcastic as Robin hit him in the head and they followed Ultimus

Bane lead them down the tunnel lit by lights as he goes to a panel and puts his thumb on it activating the gate to let them into the factory.

"All clear." Said Robin as their way was clear.

He runs out as the others followed him as he disappeared again.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Said Bane.

"No he just does that." Said Aqualad slightly annoyed

"Stay out. I'll be back with our intel before the boy wonder." Said Kid Flash running off.

"Kid wait!" Said Aqualad to no avail.

"Great chain of command." Bane said sarcastically

"You can say that again. Superboy, use your visor, tell me who's where." Said Ultimus.

"Gotcha, big bro." Said Superboy as he changed the vision settings in his helmet/mask.

Meanwhile, Robin ran on the catwalk above them and threw one of his birdarangs right at the corner of a computer as one of the workers was typing on it and it shot out green smoke which the guy breathed in and the guy was put to sleep.

Robin pushed him out of the chair and got in it.

Meanwhile back below.

"It's a massive shipment." Said Aqualad.

"But they're only taking new product off the line, they're not touching this venom." Said Superboy.

"Maybe freshness counts?" Said Miss Martian.

"Or most likely they've modified the original venom formula to boost it for something more dangerous than the regular venom." Said Ultimus.

"Remind me never to hire their decorator. Seriously you ever heard of spring cleaning?" Said Sapphire as she looked at the equipment and how filthy it was.

"Yuck!" said Elemental and Warhawk

Bane shrugged as she looked at him,

"Focus sis." Said Black Arrow.

"Helicopter incoming." Said Superboy hearing it with his super hearing and saw it with his x-ray vision,

Meanwhile back in the computer room.

Kid Flash raced in with a candy bar.

"I see you found the vending machine." Said Robin,

"Yeah, whatcha got?" Said KF.

"Chemical formulas, I'm guessing it involves venom but - "said Robin as he showed the chemicals

"That one's venom and that one's -" said KF looking at the red chemical and then looks at the blue chemical

"Whoa, the blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mixed correctly Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than venom and permanent. But how did Kobra get access to project blockbuster?" Said Kid Flash as he looked at Robin.

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! Using the cult to create a blockbuster venom super formula. Robin to Aqualad we got - static." Said Robin as he couldn't get through due to the comms being jammed.

Outside the helicopters rotors stopped spinning and out came a blond haired man with a blackish grey hockey mask, or at least something that looked like one. He wore a black outfit with armor on his left arm.

This was Sportsmaster.

He walked out of the helicopter

"Lord Kobra." Said Sportsmaster.

"Sportsmaster, the shipment is ready. Shimmer." Said Kobra as the female From before walked forward with a small case in her hands and she opens it to show 5 vials of a purple liquid.

"The new Kobra venom? Ironic, don't you see?" Said Sportsmaster

"Yes some of my subjects have already made the Cobra venom joke, but a complete success as shown by Mammoth here. Our friends will not be disappointed." Said Kobra as he gestured to the mutated twin that took Bane down.

"This is a complete game changer, finally we can go Mano-a-mano with the justice league." Said Sportsmaster as he laughed.

Miss Martian and Shifter were invisible and floating above them.

"Aqualad, sending you and the others a telepathic image of the buyer now." Said Miss Martian through her psychic link.

"Whoa, Jason Voorhees knock off Alert." Said Superboy as the others chuckled.

"Sportsmaster, he is the buyer?! Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read? Gah, can't reach the league, Robin or Kid, the comms are jammed. We need a plan, now." Said Aqualad

"I have a suggestion." Said Bane who smirked as leapt from the catwalk they were on with a shout.

He leapt to the two Cultists they were above and took their guns as they fired some shots getting everyone's attention.

"What is he doing?!" Said Aqualad

"I like his style." Said Ultimus with a smirk before they heard Mammoth roar and leap through the glass smashing the catwalk they were on.

"Team, scatter!" Said Ultimus as the young justice team got to their feet and looked at their mutated combatant.

"Finally, some action." Said Warhawk twirling his weapon

Superboy popped his knuckles and neck as he took a boxing stance.

"Kill them!" Said Kobra,

"Okay big guy, let's dance!" Said Tidalwave as he and Mammoth charged

Mammoth goes to lift him up leaving himself open to Superboy who blasts him away with his heat vision.

"Thanks!" Said Tidalwave.

Aqualad make a shield with one bearer and pokes his other making it like a gun shooting some of the cultists with water.

Emerald Sapphire made a shield for Black Arrow.

"I really need, bulletproof gear! But I like teaming up with my baby sister" She said.

"Noted! For yourself and myself! And thanks." Said Emerald Sapphire

"Sis, you can make that aura like shield protecting yourself, remember!" Said Black Arrow shooting 4 arrows as 4 holes opened from the shield and the arrows struck the supports for some of the catwalks taking a group of the cultists down as the catwalk fell.

"Oh. Duh." Said Sapphire as she can forget what she can do. She then knocked herself on the head

"You're adorable baby sister." Said Black Arrow who laughed.

Sapphire grinned at her,

Wonderman grunted as he threw his shield as it ricocheted around and struck 12 of them before catching it again,

"Wonderman boost!" Said Beyond

The young Bat leapt up as Wonderman gave him a boost up with his shield.

Batman Beyond then activated his boosters and tackled a cultist who had a rocket launcher.

"I don't think so." Said Beyond as he tackled him and threw him as he had his legs around the guys neck and tossed him into crates.

Beyond then snapped the rocket launcher in half.

"I hate cheap toys." Said Beyond tossing them aside.

Elemental lifted up rocks that flew into some of the cultists weapons making them explode.

Bane chuckled as he snuck away.

Ultimus walks as his armor was bulletproof and struck any of the cultists that he got close to.

Savitar sped through striking many of them.

Sportsmaster looked up as he could faintly see Miss Martian and Shifter fly in invisible.

He pulled out a device that became a spear and threw it.

The two Martians eyes widen as it was between them.

Morph floated up and opened his mouth as he swallowed it.

It exploded making him puff up like a balloon bouncing the two away.

Morph then burped as he shot around like a deflating balloon with smoke following him.

"Good job little friend!" Said Warhawk who caught him.

He then put him to the side as Morph was getting back to his normal shape.

Kid Flash came in kicking a group of cultists away as they were about to fire at Warhawk.

"You don't talk much either, I just noticed that." Said KF.

"Not really, just depends on the situation." Said Warhawk.

Robin was on the catwalks smirked as he ran.

Tidalwave punched Mammoth away into a container as Superboy grabbed him by the leg and tossed him through crates.

"Miss Martian, Shifter the comms are jammed, link us up! Said Aqualad.

The two recovered and linked everyone psychically.

" _Everyone online?"_ Said Miss Martian.

 _"Yeah."_ Said the young justice team.

 _"You know it beautiful."_ Said Kid Flash.

 _"Kid!"_ They said.

 _"Dang it!"_ Said KF.

 _"We need to regroup."_ Said Ultimus through the link.

 _"Agreed."_ Said Aqualad.

 _"Busy now!"_ Said Robin through the link.

Robin landed by the helicopter that Sportsmaster came in.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelp to task me." Said Kobra as he stood in front of him with Shimmer,

"What's wrong Kobby, you look disconcerted." Said Robin,

"This is beneath me, Shimmer take him." Said Kobra

Robin smirked as Shimmer charged and he leapt over her.

" _Robin now!"_ Said Ultimus and Aqualad.

Robin growled as he threw down one of his flash grenades blinding Shimmer who was going at him only to run through smoke.

Kobra looked back to the factory.

Aqualad struck two cultists with his water bearers like whips.

" _We need to retreat, Kid clear a path."_ Said Aqualad.

"Agreed, _Savitar help him out."_ Said Ultimus

Kid Flash and Savitar sped through a group of cultists but found the path was blocked again.

" _Don't worry we got this. Wonderman, Warhawk, drop the hammer."_ Said Ultimus.

Warhawk and Wonderman grinned as Warhawk covered himself in metal with a red visor where his eyes were as his weapon turned into a hammer and was covered in electricity.

Wonderman grabbed his shield.

"Get down!" said Ultimus as he got everyone behind cover.

Warhawk drew his arms back as he had both hands on the hammer and slammed the weapon down on the shield.

Everyone heard a bell like sound as the cultists and the rest of them were sent down by the shockwave.

" _Move!"_ Said Ultimus,

Superboy and Tidalwave both kicked Mammoth sending him flying as he turned and was slammed into a container. He then slid down onto his head.

"Later loser!" Said Superboy as they ran after the others.

"Get up! Get them you fools!" Said Kobra.

Mammoth growled as he got back up

Superboy pulled the door they used to get inside shut,

Mammoth came through the door and grunted as he went into the wall.

"Arrow, the support beams, bring down the house!" Said Ultimus,

Black Arrow turned around and unleashed her canary cry which blasted Mammoth and the cultists who tried to shoot at them.

The sonic scream destroyed the support beams holding up some of the tunnel separating the team from Mammoth.

Mammoth looked at the rubble and growled before turning around to the factory.

Aqualad snapped a red glow stick he had giving them some light.

Morph looked at it,

"Morph, no!" Said Aqualad as the blob ate it but still kept the glow.

"That works too." Said Warhawk.

Robin just stared at the rubble.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin said

"You do have the most experience but perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared." Said Aqualad.

"Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined, you two do not need to talk." Said Ultimus.

"But this team is new and a leader must be clear, explicit."

"He cannot disappear and expect others to play parts in a unknown plan." Finished Ultimus.

"Okay that was freaky." Said Shifter as the two finished and continued each other's sentences.

"Yeah like twins" said Elemental

"Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands!?" Said Robin who breathed.

"Oh who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who - can? What?" Said Robin as the others looked at him.

"I say big bro should be our leader." Said Sapphire.

"I agree with my sister," said Superboy,

"What? Please I can run circles around these - said Kid Flash.

"Wally come on, you know it's one of them." Said Robin.

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious." Said Miss Martian.

"Duh, but who should be the leader?" Said Superboy.

The others began talking about the qualities of how Ultimus and Aqualad would be to be the leader.  
"Enough!" Said Ultimus,

"Agreed, me and him both show the qualities for leadership. I will not disagree." Said Aqualad.

"But in actuality a great quality for a leader isn't in his capability of leading but knowing when to be a follower." Said Ultimus.

"Agreed." Said Aqualad,

"I say they both should be leader." Said Wonderman breaking the silence.

"Agreed!" Said the others.

"Okay, but Robin you were born to lead." Said Aqualad.

"So for now it's both me and him as leader and co-leader. Until you're ready to take on leadership, leave it to this duo." Said Ultimus.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Said Robin.

Aqualad and Ultimus looked at each other,

"We're obviously thinking the same thing." Said Ultimus.

"Agreed, we must prevent that shipment from leaving the island." Said Aqualad as Ultimus nodded,

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." Said Robin

Back with Kobra and the others we see the helicopter unable to take off as the engine is making noises.

"Sabotage. Robin?" Said Sportsmaster

"Undoubtedly, find the problem, fix it." Said Kobra to Shimmer who bowed and walked to the helicopter.

"Master, shall we send search parties after the intruders?" Said a cultist, as he walked up with Mammoth who didn't look happy.

"Don't be absurd." Said Kobra walking away.

"They'll come to us." Said SportsmasterBack with the others as they ran through the tunnel,

"Sportsmaster is the buyer/supplier, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or get Kobra to do his dirty work." Said Robin,

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom, that took some serious nerdage." Said Kid Flash

"I believe the expression is -

"Tip of the iceberg" said Ultimus with Aqualad as the two stop followed by the others.

Bane was in front of them with a detonator as he dropped cylindrical objects.

"Halt niños, I'm feeling explosive." Said Bane

Above them was some bombs.

"You betrayed us, why?" Said Aqualad.

"I want my factory back." Said Bane.

" _Kid, Savitar you'll need a running start."_ Said Ultimus

"So I forced you all into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the later, the justice league would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks and brats. And when the smoke cleared I would have Santa Prisca to myself once more. Blowing the tunnel with all of you inside, should have the same effect." Said Bane.

He pressed his thumb down to feel his hand.

"Huh?" Said Bane looking at his hand to see the detonator was gone

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Said Kid Flash holding it and Savitar dropping all of the bombs Bane set.

Bane shouted as he throws a punch only to be lifted up.

The team approached,

"Would you like the honors, brother?" Said Superboy who looked at Wonderman.

"Oh no, please after you." He said.

"Together?" Said Superboy as Wonderman nodded.

"Drop him." Said the two as Miss Martian dropped him and Bane fell down right into the two heroes fists.

Back with Sportsmaster and the villains.

We see the double rotor helicopter (whatever they're called) start up as the rotors began spinning.

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one." Said a cultist,

Sportsmaster walks to it holding the case of Kobra venom.

"Denied!" Said Savitar speeding through and punches him in the face making him twirl as he and Kid Flash speed in

"Take the shipment!" Said Kobra as Sportsmaster got up,

Superboy and Tidalwave dropped in,

Mammoth growled at them.

"Oh what's up, angry we kicked your ass?" Said Tidalwave.

"Boo hoo." Said Superboy who grinned,

Mammoth charged at them only to be blasted by Red Elemental and Aqualad with water.

"Sorry not exactly the plan" said Red Elemental,

Sportsmaster came from behind blasting Tidalwave and Superboy with a laser making them step away from the helicopter.

Miss Martian and Shifter came from behind invisible but Sportsmaster spun around kicking Shifter into a crate and Miss Martian to the ground and grabbed her and kept firing at the two.

Superboy growled as he saw his suit getting holes,

"Do you have any idea how long my brother and sister spent on this?!" Said Superboy who began marching through the blasts.

"Don't know, don't care!" Said Sportsmaster turning the gun into a laser as Superboy began getting pushed back by a red beam.

Kid Flash raced through a bunch of cultists punching them and punched one taking his black mask off.

"Cool, souvenir." Said KF holding it.

Shimmer was wrapped in a bola which electrocuted her knocking her out,

Kobra looked over at Beyond, Ultimus and Robin.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty." Said Robin

"True but sometimes a god must stoop to conquer." Said Kobra removing his cloak

"You two help the others, I got this." Said Ultimus.

"You sure?" Said Kid Flash but leaned back as Ultimus gave him and Robin a hard look.

"Okay if you say so," said Robin,

"Do you honestly think you can take me alone?" Said Kobra.

"I don't think, I know. Morph!" Said Ultimus as his blue pet came in front of him.

"Mirror, please." Said Ultimus.

"You're a opponent I can't let my guard down against, so I am going to the next level." Said Ultimus pulling out a purple card holder with the picture of a cobra on it.

Ultimus held it up as a belt appeared around his waist.

 **"Henshin."**

He inserts the holder into the belt As 3 projections spin around him before he is covered in a cobra themed armor.

"Kamen rider Ouja has arrived. Let the game begin." Said Ultimus

Ultimus held his hand up as the Veno Visor scepter came to his hand as the hand glowed purple and it came out of his arm.

"Morph, move." Said Ultimus as Morph turned back to normal and got out of the way.

"Cobra for a Kobra." Said Ultimus giving the scepter a twirl.

Kobra pulled a sword from his hip and held it out.

"Shiny. How do you like mine?" Said Ultimus pulling out a card from the deck holder which said sword vent.

He inserted the card into the Veno Visor

 _ **"Sword vent"**_

From behind Ultimus came a sword spinning towards him as it slashed through some of the cultists guns before he caught it one handed with a back handed grip before flipping it in his hand all while he had the other behind his back.

"Hmm, they haven't got to rampage in a while. Might as well bring everyone to the party. Coi! Venosnaker, Metalgelas, Evildiver! Unite into Genocider!" Said Ultimus as he pulled out a card labeled Unite Vent.

 _ **"Unite Vent!"**_

From the windows of the factory three portals shined as a large mechanical Cobra, humanoid Rhino and metal Stingray came out

The three monsters came together merging into one creature (I suck with descriptions look up Genocider)

The hybrid mirror monster roared.

"Ikuzo Genocider, let us rampage to our hearts content!" Said Ultimus as he charged.

Genocider roared as it beat its knuckles together and charged.

Aqualad kept the torrent of water going as electricity danced between Elemental's arms. Savitar had electricity going around him.

Aqualad's tattoos glowed as he electrified the water blasting Mammoth as Savitar and Elemental blasted him with electricity.

Mammoth groaned as he fell down onto his back.

Meanwhile Back with Superboy.

Sportsmaster backs into the helicopter

"Thanks for the work out but I gotta fly." Said Sportsmaster throwing Miss Martian into Superboy who caught her bridal style,

"Gotcha. You alright?" Said Superboy.

"Uh yeah." Said Miss Martian trying her hardest not to faint because of the situation

Sportsmaster walks into the helicopter as it takes off.

"Another easy get away." Said Sportsmaster

He hears whistling as he turns around to see Ultimus sitting on top of the shipment twirling the detonator in his finger.

"You wouldn't dare, you'd blow yourself up too!" Said Sportsmaster in the pilots seat.

"I would be worried if I was the real one. Bye-bye!" Said the Ultimus clone as he pressed the trigger and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I hate kids." Said Sportsmaster as the shipment exploded along with half the helicopter

Superboy and Miss Martian looked as the helicopter exploded.

The two blushed as their faces were close but not as much as Miss Martian whose face and probably body turned red.

"Um you can put me down now," said Miss Martian,

"Right, right, sorry." Said Superboy.

Miss Martian blushed even more as the holes in Superboy's suit showed his pecks and six pack.

"Aw man, your new suit." Said Tidalwave.

"Maybe Beyond and Saph can repair it." Said Superboy

The suit seemed to hear him say repair as the holes began closing and repairing,

"Damn... I love this suit." Said Superboy as they saw Sportsmaster land in the jungle via parachute

Then the helicopter crashed into the factory as Bane who was tied to a tree watch and seethed in rage

Kobra looked at the destroyed factory.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes! Gah!" Said Kobra as he left himself open to Ultimus as the two clashed swords, Ultimus pushed the swords back and Kobra was struck in the face.

Kobra breathed as he felt his cheek and felt blood,

"You dare make me -" Kobra was interrupted by Ultimus punching him in the face.

"I'm not like your common so called superhero, I don't care to let the enemy monologue." Said Ultimus.

The cobra themed Kamen rider dished out a flurry of punches before spin kicking him to the ground.

"Now that I've battled you, I am not impressed. But let's finish this. If it helps this mosquito is mighty concerted for you pain." Said Ultimus holding a card that showed Genocider and said Final vent

 _ **"Final vent!"**_

"Sayonara." Said Ultimus,

Genocider's chest opened and began sucking in everything,

"What?!" Said Kobra as he began getting sucked in.

He kept his hands in the grass but shouted as the suction became too great.

"Ultimus!" Said Superboy.

"Okay, Okay! Was just kidding anyway." Said Ultimus snapping his fingers as Genocider's chest closed.

Then the hybrid creature pushed Kobra away into a tree,

The villain got up and breathed heavily.

He looked as everyone as they stood,

"Until next time." Kobra growled as he walked into the shadows.

Robin ran up through the bushes and saw he was gone.

"What the heck?" said Kid Flash looking at Ultimus.

"Sorry sometimes I go overboard and get too crazy in battle at times. I was honest I was going to stop Genocider, I don't kill." said Ultimus.

Robin turned around and smiled,

"We chose the right guys to lead. Making you guys the perfect people to explain this mess to Batman." Said Robin who laughed.

Ultimus pointed away with his thumb as Genocider broke into his three parts and left.

Then he pulled out the deck and turned to normal.

"Who cares? It's just Batman." Said Ultimus putting his hands in his pockets and walked towards the Bioship.

"That guy has balls." Said Kid Flash.

"Let's just go home." Said Savitar.

omorrow the next day Ultimus was picking his ear as Batman was walking back and forth in front of the team.

The young justice team didn't really show fear more like that they wished he'd get to the point so they can go on their day.

"A simple recon mission, observe and report! You will each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes, until then, good job, all of you," said Batman, surprising everyone but the YJ team.

"Finally he gets to the point." Said Beyond,

"Excuse me?" Said Batman,

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy." Said Ultimus flicking some of the earwax off his fingers.

"How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success." Said Beyond.

"And how you choose who leads determines character." Said Batman.

Ultimus and Aqualad smirk as they look at each other and to Robin who's also smiling.

Meanwhile in a secret location.

We see Sportsmaster walk in as his clothes were torn and his pants are gone showing his underpants which have various sports things, basketballs, baseballs, hockey sticks etc.

"Uh Sportsmaster?" Said L1 as he stood before the Light.

"Do. Not. Ask!"

"Santa Prisca was a disaster, all I managed to receive was one single ampule of the Kobra Venom. The rest was lost." Said Sportsmaster.

"Do not worry, my friend, we can reverse engineer more but what of the young heroes? First Cadmus, then Mr. Twister and now Santa Prisca? They are beginning to annoy me." Said one member with a French accent (sorry people I can't speak French so I don't know how to spell half the words he says.)

"Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence but three times is enemy action. And enemies of the Light must not stand." Said L1

 **And done! Let me know what you think about the story and Superboy's suit. Up next is Schooled, though I will let you know it's not just Superboy who has problems in that one.**


	5. Schooled

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay and this time in this version of Schooled Superman is more of a dick than in the other. And I am also introducing the other heroes like Supergirl, Powergirl etc. I am showing Lois early on and having Superboy go through a different experience, somewhat worse than the shows. For people who cry easy I'd watch out because the Young Justice team will be talking about they're experience in Cadmus because they have been having nightmares. Now this isn't Justice League Unlimited it just has more heroes. And I just realized I made Superboy like Superman X from Legion of Superheroes. And the others have been getting along with their families. Also someone answer me this, "Are Gotham and Metropolis connected by a bridge?**

It was a nice day in Metropolis, on August 3rd as we see cars going into the city on the bridge in Metropolis city school bus go on it as the children chat with one another as the driver looked back at them and smiled.

Suddenly a crack was heard the bridge began to give way as the cables on the bridge began snapping

The cables came down on the bridge as the bus driver shouted as he turned hitting the brakes as the bus struck the side of the wall of the bridge.

Then a Lexcorp truck struck the back as it turned making it break the wall as another car went through.

Then a red car came and slammed into the end of the bus making it almost go over the edge as it was at a angle hanging.

Bruce Wayne watching from the Wayne Tech building was standing in his office, turned to his desk and lifted the head of a small Shakespeare statue paper weight showing a red button he pressed and a drawer opened showing the batsuit.

He then heard a sonic boom when he reached for it as Superman flew across the river (is it really a river or a harbor?)

He flew underneath the bridge and used his strength to hold it up and began using his heat vision to fix the cracks and supports

Bruce put some binoculars up as he watched.

He heard another boom as he saw Superboy... trying to fly again

Superboy muttered as he was flying wobbly and landed on one of the tops of the bridge.

He then went and landed on the bridge.

Superman grunted as he felt that underneath the bridge.

Superboy ran and pulled a car back on the bridge before running towards the bus which began going over.

The kids all look at him and are happy as he grabbed the end.

"Everything is going to be okay! Everyone to the back!" Said Superboy as the children did what they were told and went to the back along with the driver and Superboy grunted as he began lifting it and shouted as it got lifted off him as he went backwards and fell.

Superman had the bus and put it down,

The children gave their thanks and so did the bus driver to Superman.

Superboy growls as he got up.

"I had that!" Said Superboy walking up to Superman right beside the bus.

"I didn't want to take the chance, as it is your landing could've destabilized the entire bridge." Said Superman.

"It didn't, I'm not stupid." Said Superboy pointing to his mask.

"But it could have, we still don't know what the limits are to your powers." Said Superman.

"Well maybe you could, you know, help me figure that out." Said Superboy looking at him.

Superman looked away for a moment.

"Batman has that covered." He said looking back.

"Yeah I know but can you get Supergirl or Powergirl or someone to help me? I need help figuring out how to -" said Superboy before Superman put his hand up and pressed the communication disk in his ear a shield it beeped.

"Superman - wow slow down Arrow - what's attacking? No I'm definitely available." Said Superman.

Superboy growls at this,

"Sorry Superboy -"

"Yeah right! You're not sorry! You'd have to actually care about me to feel sorry!" Said Superboy blasting off.

Superman sighs as he looks.

"Sounds like there's issues between you and your son." Said the bus driver.

Superman looked down

"He's not my son." Said Superman taking to the sky.

Superboy heard this with his super hearing and tears shed.

Superman who was flying in the opposite direction answered his communicator again.

"Already got the alert Bruce." Superman said.

"I know Clark, but we need to talk." Said Bruce as he was talking through his phone after putting down the binoculars he used to see everything

Hours later at Mount Justice we find Aqualad and Kid Flash who is eating a banana playing a holographic game of air hockey.

Kid Flash gets the last point as he takes a bite of his banana.

Ultimus walked into the main room

"Where's Superboy? He should've gotten here by now." Said Ultimus.

They all heard shouting as Superboy fell through the ceiling.

"Nevermind." Said Ultimus running to him.

"Hey guys." Said Superboy.

"Hey." Said Ultimus getting to him chuckling a little.

"That hurt." Said Superboy as he was helped up.

Kid Flash looked up at the hole with Robin and the two whistle as they see outside

Before their eyes the hole closed up as Ultimus snapped his fingers.

"What happened?" Said Kid Flash.

"I kept going up until my flight decided to quit on me, go ahead and laugh!" Said Superboy.

Kid Flash held his hands up and leaned back.

"Wow man chill." Said KF

"How was Metropolis?" Said Miss M.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Said Superboy going past them.

"Superboy -"

"Back off Kaldur, he said he didn't want to talk about so don't." Said Ultimus following him.

"Geez, now all of them are in moods." Said Robin.

"If you ask me it's lack of sleep." Said Kid Flash

"All of them?" Said Aqualad.

"Yeah for the past week I've seen it and told Canary but they just won't say anything. I'm getting worried that whatever Nightmares they're having will turn to something dangerous." Said Robin.

"Look at you Mr. Compassionate. But I agree Savitar has been cool, Uncle Barry is still getting used to him but Aunt Iris loves him." Said Wally.

"Yeah and I'm starting to warm up to Beyond, he's cool and I love seeing him take Batman to the floor, ha! He's also a whiz in checkers, chess and other board games, I've watched him beat Batman multiple times." Said Robin.

"I love Shifter he's like the little brother I've always wanted, but I got some back home and sisters too. He just feels like a brother instead of a cousin." Said Miss Martian.

"I too have connected with Tidalwave, the king and Queen have accepted him and have already made him the official prince of Atlantis. He has been a great prince to the people, I've never seen the Queen so happy." Said Aqualad as he was there when Tidalwave went to meet the Queen Mira and there for his coronation ceremony, with the others.

"I just wished they'd be honest and tell us what the problem is." Said Robin.

"Yeah, I've seen the smile on Wonder Woman's face when she comes to check on Wonderman. I've seen some sparks flying between her and Batman, she's been teaching Wonderman and Beyond some combat skills." Said Robin.

"Hmm perhaps the two will come together." Said Aqualad,

Robin laughed,

"One could hope lord knows he needs a girlfriend." Said Robin getting the others to laugh.

"I too have seen changes in Uncle J'ohn he looks forward to every visit to the cave to see Shifter." Said M'gann.

"Same with the king," said Aqualad.

"Warhawk and Sapphire never shut up about the times the spend with their families. Star Sapphire may not be a leaguer but she look s forward to every visit she and the Green Lantern Hal Jordan make together. I've seen Warhawk training with the hawks and he enjoys every second of it." Said Kid Flash.

"And we all know how Red Tornado is." Said Robin.

"Same with Black Arrow and her times with Canary and Arrow." Said Megan.

"But then there's Superboy." Said Aqualad.

Honestly do not understand why Superman is so... what's the word I am looking for? Discouraged?" Said Kaldur.

"That's one way of looking at it, look guys, uh the thing that happened in Metropolis was on the news. I think Superboy may not be wanting to have Superman acknowledge him, anymore. The Daily Planets website is blowing up, Superman unknowingly just showed the world how he thought of Superboy, he said and I quote, "He's not my son." Said Robin.

"No wonder Ultimus wished for me to let him be." Said Aqualad,

"Which I needed," said Superboy, walking in.

"We just heard, are you okay?" Said Miss Martian.

"That's one word. Supergirl accepted me, Powergirl did too! They even introduced me to Superman's parents, and they accepted me. I feel like giving up." Said Superboy as he deactivated his mask as it glowed in blocks and disappeared from his face. (How Captain Marvel makes her mask go away from Avengers Assemble.)

"Hey come on, if the others can do it so can you." Said KF.

"Thanks." Said Superboy with a smile.

The other young justice members walked in.

"Hey bro." Said Black Arrow

"Yeam I'm alright guys." Said Superboy.

"Ready for training everyone?" Said Black Canary walking in,

"Mom!" Said Black Arrow,

"Black Canary, Uncle J'ohn!" Said Miss Martian,

"Dad!" Said Shifter as the 3 went to the two,

Superboy looked down.

"Man, that was like the worse timing," said Sapphire,

"Yeah". Said Elemental

"Arrow, how have you been doing? Still having those nightmares? Ready to talk about them?" Said Canary.

"Sorry mom, not really." Said Black as she looked down before she looked back at her mother.

"It is great to see you again, Shifter, you too M'gann." Said Manhunter as got out of the hug from the two.

"Yeah, you too are you doing here?" Said Shifter.

"I was in the neighborhood, so to speak. I wanted to see how you two were adjusting and doing." Said Martian Manhunter.

"Few bumps but we're doing alright." Said M'gann.

Superboy made a fist as he went to leave.

"Stick around!" Said Canary.

Superboy stopped and looked at her.

"Class is in session." Said Black Canary walking to the center of the room and activated the rooms training mode.

"I consider it an honor to be your mentor. I will throw a lot at you, everything I've learned from my own mentors, ahh, and my own bruises." Said Black Canary taking her jacket off showing her left arm had wrappings slightly above where her muscles were.

"What happened?" Said Miss M.

"The job. Now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should be acting never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner." Said Canary

"Right here!" Said Wally putting his hand up finishing his banana walking up,

"After this, swish, I can show you some of my moves." Said Wally as Savitar smacked his head.

"Dude she's like 10 or 11 years older than you I don't know and out of your league... I am shutting up now before I say something awkward." Said Savitar.

"And she's my mom!" Said Black Arrow.

All the while Canary was smirking before she and Wally took a stance

Canary threw the first punch that Wally blocked but she swept his feet from under him.

Words came from beside him saying Kid Flash failed.

"Ohhh, hurts so good." Said Kid.

"Are you that desperate to get a girl?" Said Elemental as the others nodded in agreement.

"Nice block, but did you see what he did wrong?" Said Canary helping him up.

"He hit on teacher and got served?" Said Beyond, Robin and Savitar at the same time as they looked at each other and laughed along with the others.

"Dudes!"

"He allow me to dictate the terms -

"Oh please, of course you could kick his weak ass." Said Superboy

The team and Young Justice leaned to the side to look at Superboy with raised eyebrows,

"You have way more combat experience than him. But me and my brothers we are living weapons, born to take down our opponents, with our powers and skills the battle is always on our terms. And this is a fucking waste of our damn time, so why not just say this shit is over with so we can go about our damn day?" Said Superboy.

"Hmm, prove it." Said Canary.

The YJ looked at each other as Superboy walked onto the training platform and starred at her.

"Hope you know what you're asking for." He said

The two take stances as Superboy throw the first punch which she blocks and tries swiping his feet from underneath him but he jumped back and threw a kick which she caught and threw him and he landed on his back,

The words Superboy failed came up from the floor.

Robin laughed at him but Aqualad hit him making him cover his mouth silencing his laughter.

Superboy got back up with a growl.

"Good you're angry, but don't react. Channel that anger-"

"Oh you haven't even seen me angry yet!" Said Superboy as he tried again and met the same thing.

Everyone winced but Robin kept laughing at him.

But Superboy kept in going no matter how many times he got down

Eventually we find Superboy sliding backwards as it said he failed again, but he now activated his helmet

Robin and the others leaned over him.

"Dude, give it up already, you can't beat her. You're not good enough." Said Robin.

Those words echoed in his mind and if his helmet was deactivated you would see his pupils dilate as memories flashed in his mind.

 **Flashback!**

We see everything from his point of view as he's laying on the ground looking at a silhouette before it showed another Superboy

"Give up you pathetic reject, I'm going to be the one who joins the Young Justice team, I'm the better clone. I'm better than you and you're not good enough!" It said grinning at him.

Superboy shouts

 **Flashback end!**

He shouts as he got up and starred at Black Canary.

"Well you got spirit, I like that." Said Canary

Superboy charged at her before leaping and twisiting in the air as she tried knocking him down again.

Superboy landed before spinning around and kicking her right where her arm was bandaged.

Canary shouted as she held the arm.

Leaving herself open for Superboy to a fist swipe to the face. Then Superboy grabbed her face and brought it to his knee.

Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash couldn't believe it while Miss Martian covered her mouth.

Martian Manhunter was just as surprised.

Ultimus kept a stoic face as he watched.

Black Arrow looked at him and back at the fight.

Superboy then brought his right foot to her chin making her take steps backwards, as he spun around and gave her a chop to the side of her head and gave her two swiping punches before spinning around and kicked her sending her flying back and onto the ground.

The words, Black Canary failed appeared this time.

"Wow." Said Robin.

"Tad bit too much but he proved his point." Said KF.

Superboy shouted as he charged at her.

When suddenly a red beam came right in front of him stopping him.

"That's enough! You won brother. Calm down." Said Ultimus as his hand was smoking with a red smoke.

Superboy breathed as he stood still then he looked at Canary, who was groaning,

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Said Superboy running to her

"Not bad, kid. You channeled your anger and proved both our points. That you are skilled and that you won by dictating the terms of the fight. You attacked where I was hurt, that lead you to laying down the rest. Keep those observation skills of yours clean." Said Canary.

"You're- you're not mad, you're not hurt?" Said Superboy.

"Geez, I thought he cracked her skull." Said Warhawk,

"No, not really, on a scale of 1 to 10 I'd give it probably a 3. I've faced worse." Said Canary.

"Apparently, but I am so sorry." Said Superboy,

"You know Robin told me that you and your siblings have been having trouble sleeping. Do you want to talk about it?" Said Canary.

Before Superboy could say anything Batman's head appeared on a holoscreen scaring the crap out of Superboy as he shouted and clutched his heart.

"God!" Superboy said

"Uh, Superboy are you okay?" Said Batman.

"Oh I'm fine considering you scared the crap out of me!" Said Superboy walking to the others

"What's wrong, father?" Said Beyond

"Somebody out there need a punch to the face?" Said Wonderman.

"Oh brother." Said Elemental.

"Boys and violence." Said Sapphire rolling her eyes.

"Don't knock it till you give it a good try." Said Tidalwave

"5 hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of it's opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." Said Batman as a video was shown showing a orange haired, green pants wearing, pointy eared red eyed android that grabbed Superman by his cape swinging him around, much to Superboy's amusement as he smiled. The android kept swinging him around batting away Red Tornado and Flash before throwing him away and blasted two of Batman's batarangs with heat vision.

"Whoa, one guy with the powers of the entire league?" Said Kid Flash.

"Sounds like me, maybe that bucket of bolts can actually make me sweat." Said Ultimus.

"I'll never understand why you enjoy battling so much." Said Beyond.

"In the end, it took 8 leaguers 4 hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Said Batman.

"An android? Who made it T.O Morrow?" Said Robin.

"Hmm doesn't match his red style." Said Beyond.

"Correct Beyond, but good guess Robin." Said Batman as Superboy looked down again.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Said Manhunter.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Said Aqualad.

"So we all thought or hoped." Said Canary

"To make sure this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate S.T.A.R Labs locations in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken, we'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to creat confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into two teams to safeguard the two real trucks." Said Batman.

"Yes! Road trip!" Said KF.

"So now you're having us take out your trash? Is the task too much for the great league?" Said Superboy.

"You had something better to do?" Said Batman as Superboy looked away.

A pad Aqualad was holding beeped.

"Coordinates, received. On our way" he said.

The others went to the hanger but Superboy walked until Canary grabbed his arm stopping him.

"When you're ready to talk, I'm here." She said.

Superboy looked down and then at her and smiled before catching up with the others.

"How's he doing?" Said Batman.

"Haaa, I don't know. He is angry more than usual and how would you be when your father rejects you and sees you as the r*** child? I wish he'd open up like the others." Said Canary,

"Let's hope they do before it's too late." Said Batman cutting the feed.

Later in Litchfield county, we find the 6 trucks with some of the leaguers there.

Superboy who was in the bushes with everyone as they had motorcycles built for them.

He did a double take as he saw Supergirl and Powergirl there.

They saw him and waved as he waved back with a smile.

Soldiers were there guarding the crates as they were being loaded into the two trucks.

Captain Atom, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Batman, Flash and Superman were also there.

Superman looked at Superboy using his x-ray vision to look through the bushes.

Superboy saw him and glared at him.

Superman then turned away.

Superboy closed the Visor to his mask.

"Why are Supergirl and Powergirl here?" Said KF.

"Don't know I hope to punch Superman." Said Superboy.

The team looked at him before closing their helmets.

The trucks engines all start.

"S.T.A.R Boston is a go/S.T.A.R Manhattan is a go." Said the drivers.

Green Arrow gave Batman the Okay as the Dark Knight gave them the signal to go as he pointed his arm out.

"Remember it's Aqualad, KF, Miss M, Shifter, Savitar, Tidalwave, Sapphire and Arrow as one team. The rest of you with me." Said Ultimus as they all nodded.

The trucks got onto the highway and the two teams followed their trucks as they went in separate directions.

Everyone began taking off until Batman stopped Superman by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you, we need to talk." Said Batman as behind him was Supergirl and Powergirl with their arms crossed.

Eventually Ultimus' team was left with their truck on the road as they were going by a large corn field.

Morph, who became Ultimus' helmet opened his eyes seeing the corn, giggled as he took off and ate some before going back to him. (FYI Morph sounds like the one from treasure planet mixed with Bebenom from Sun and Moon)

Robin slowed down as Superboy was behind them all.

"Hey, if dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong they go right?" Said Robin breaking the ice.

"Don't know don't care."

"Clearly you're not feeling the aster what's wrong?" Said Robin.

"Obviously Superman, but honestly I have a small problem with Canary. I mean why teach combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary found that out the hard way, same with Batman and well... me." Said Robin as Superboy then sped up to get with Ultimus.

Meanwhile with others

"Do you think Superboy is okay? I wasn't reading his mind I swear, but anger and sorrow flowed off him in waves." Said Miss Martian.

"Considering what happened in Metropolis, cousin I'm not surprised." Said Shifter.

"Surfed that wave, just give him space. Me? Keep as close as you - ow!" Said Kid Flash as he looked behind him as Savitar throw a corn cob at him.

"Superboy just needs time to cool off. Maybe a quiet mission will clear his head a little." Said Aqualad.

"Since when have any of our missions been quiet?" Said Black Arrow.

"Yeah!" Said Tidalwave

As they passed a part of the corn fields some of them shook before laughter was heard from them before black and green mechanical monkeys came flying out towards the truck and latched onto it.

"Ultimus our truck is under attack!" Said Aqualad through the communications.

"Thought so, ours too!" Said Ultimus as he Armored up

The process transformed his motorcycle to resemble the ghost riders except without the flames.

Superboy growled as the truck was being attacked

The driver of the truck Ultimus' squad was guarding screamed as he could barely see the road and the robot monkeys were banging on the glass.

"Robot monkeys, ha ha, definitely Ivo's tweak style." Said Robin activating his cycle's battle mode when he pressed a circle on the bike and it showed his logo

The motorcycles front wheel went back into the cycle as a drone shot out from behind it made from the back wheel.

"Hey switch yours to battle mode." Said Robin.

"Don't need it." Superboy said jumping off his bike.

"Yeah!" Said Ultimus doing the same.

"Or not!" Said Robin as he and Beyond leapt off same as Wonderman, Warhawk, and Elemental. As their bikes except Ultimus' got took down by Superboy's

Robin grappled onto the truck punching some of the monkeys.

The others were flying as Beyond looked back and saw them.

"I hate cheap shit." He said.

Superboy was on the top of the truck punching them as he grabbed one and squeezed it and blasted some.

Robin's drone tried helping but it got taken down.

Red Elemental was blasting them with lightning before he felt something on his feet as he saw some of the monkeys chewing on his thrusters.

"Hey hands off!" Said Elemental trying to get them off but they broke them as did Beyond's

"Shit!" Said Beyond as the two landed in the corn fields.

The two shook their heads as they found all the corn they landed on broke their fall.

Elemenal looked at Beyond like "WTF" just happened?" As Beyond just shrugs

Superboy kept smashing them until the one he kept in his hand blasted him right in the eyes making him scream before he was grabbed and dropped onto the highway road.

Morph watched in a growled before squealing in pain as he was blasted into the corn.

"MORPH!" Shouted Ultimus as he blasted 45 of them with a red optic beam that seemed to bend and strike all of them before jumping off the truck.

"Don't worry, daddy's coming!" Said Ultimus running to his created pet.

"How are these things so good?" Said Robin kicking one.

"Yeah!" Said Wonderman slashing some with his sword as Warhawk was above them flapping his wings and his armored feathers were being shot like razor sharp throwing daggers

Superboy got up with a growl as he used his hearing to listen for the monkeys annoying laughter and began running after it.

Meanwhile back with the others

Aqualad in his cycle used one of his bearers as a whip to slash a group of the monkeys.

Miss M and Shifter blasted some with their powers before jumping off their bikes just like Kid Flash and Savitar did.

The fastest boy alive extended his arm blades and slashes some off the truck.

Black Arrow was using both her arrows and her sonic scream to keep them off the truck and herself.

Emerald jumped off hers and used her beams to slice some.

"They just keep coming!" Said Sapphire,

"Then we keep breaking them!" Said Black Arrow.

Tidalwave used his lightning powers to zap some.

Some of the monkeys who were at the top blasting their way inside gripped one end of the hole they made and opened it as the soldiers inside began shooting as they jumped inside.

Aqualad used his bearers to blast the others on the back off.

Groups of the monkeys flew onto Miss Martian and Shifter who were flying in front of the truck grew arms on various parts of their bodies pushing the monkeys off.

Then they swiped the ones on the wind shield.

The driver screamed seeing them with their arms all over.

Black Arrow who was being carried by Sapphire dropped on the roof as Savitar, Tidalwave and Kid Flash got up top as the two Martians landed on the top.

They shouted in fright because of all the arms making them yelp and the arms retracted.

Tons came out of the whole onto them.

This left the ones inside time to blast out the back and fly off with the crate of the androids parts.

"Grr, ENOUGH!" Said Tidalwave slamming his trident down that sent a wave of electricity shutting down the monkeys on them.

Aqualad stopped on his motorcycle and watched the parts get carried away.

The others jumped off and the young justice members growled as they failed protecting their crate.

Back with Wonderman, Warhawk, Superboy and Robin.

Robin got on the roof with Wonderman and Warhawk as they brought out their weapons smacking them as the robotic animals charged

A bunch came from the back as Superboy landed on the top and growled grabbing the ones getting on him.

Two monkeys went to the wheels and blasted them making them pop.

Robin leaned over the windshield.

"Get out!"

The driver opened the door and Robin, Warhawk and Wonderman leapt off the truck as Superboy was still on it as it fell and rolled on the road landing on him.

The monkeys blew a hole in the truck taking the crate.

Superboy roared as he blasted the truck off of him and was regaining his sight as he watched them fly away.

Superboy's eyes glowed red as he gave chase trying to fly but every time he landed he just get back up.

"Superboy!" Said Robin.

The Kryptonian kid's leaps left holes in the corn fields.

"Aqualad to Robin, we've lost our cargo did you-"

"It's gone and so is one of my partners." Said Robin.

"Aqualad to Superboy radio your position we can help you." Said Aqualad.

"Yes brother let us -"

 **"YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! I DON'T WANT ANY HELP! DON'T NEED ANY!"** Said Superboy as he finally reached his breaking point and destroyed the communication device.

The Young Justice team except Ultimus gasped at this. The armored warrior just sighed.

"I - I Uh, think he ditched his comm." said Robin.

"Super. Now we can't even track him." Said Kid Flash.

"I can. With my tracking capabilities I can find any of my brothers and sisters anywhere. Me and Morph will catch up with him. Ultimus, signing off." Said Ultimus not even angry with Superboy

"Okay, Aqualad out." Said Aqualad

Miss Martian and Shifter made their eyes stop glowing.

"They're out of our telepathic range. This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?" Said Miss M.

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselve and the mission can still succeed if we can recover the parts before they're reassembled." Said Aqualad,

"Then it's time you know Ultimus' plan." Said Beyond through the comms.

"Plan? He made a plan? Why didn't he tell us?" Said Kid Flash.

"He wasn't 100% sure if it was true so he didn't want all of us going into battle with incorrect information." Said Elemental.

"Big brother told us that he believed that Ivo wouldn't just let his android play without keeping tabs on it. So he told us to hold back against what he would send after the parts. This way we could find Ivo and try to get him as well as destroying the android." Said Black Arrow.

"Understandable, please continue." Said Aqualad.

"Look we can say Ultimus was right because we haven't heard that the other trucks were attacked so considering we were the only ones then that means Ivo was indeed tracking the android. But how?" Said Emerald Sapphire.

Everyone put on thinking face before Shifter broke it with a snap of his fingers.

"GPS!" Said the young justice team.

Beyond looked around and saw one of the destroyed monkeys.

"Hacking." Said Beyond and Robin who both nodded as they attached cables to the robot.

"Ultimus was right, the parts were being tracked by GPS. And now we can track them by jacking the signal using this busted monkey. They're converging at... Gotham City?" Said Robin.

"That far south?! M'gann and the rest of us won't be able to get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid and Savitar on ahead." Said Aqualad.

"Roger that!" Said Robin cutting the feed.

Warhawk and the others landed around the two members of the Bat family,

"Today's been a disaster." Said Elemental.

"Totally." Said Warhawk as Wonderman nodded.

"Heavy on the dis." Said Robin reactivating his bike that came to him.

"Let's stop moping and move." Said Wonderman as they began to go to Gotham.

Meanwhile in Metropolis in Bibbo's Dinner we find Bruce Wayne, Kara Danvers, Karen Starr and Clark Kent were in a booth going over the menu.

"Apple pie." Said Clark.

"Blueberry pie, please." Said Kara.

"Strawberry." Said Karen.

"The devil's food." Said Bruce as they handed the owner Bibbo their menus

"Something tells me this isn't about dessert." Said Clark

"The boy needs you Clark." Said Bruce talking about Superboy.

"No! He needs you, he needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not." Said Clark.

"I'm sorry Kal but you're dead wrong, in more ways than you know." Said Kara.

"You met him?" Said Clark.

"Yeah and he's amazing to be around with, something that you don't even know, considering you haven't even given him a chance like Bruce and the others did." Said Karen.

"Look we introduced him to Ma and Pa, Lois even. They all love him Kal, Lois has even been like a mother to him. Don't worry we didn't tell Lois everything but we've all been talking and thinking of names for him. We were wondering if you wanted to join in." Said Kara.

Clark looked away from them with a hard look.

"Look Clark, we know he troubles you. But he is here, you need to get over the how and why. Trust me on this, this boy needs his father." Said Bruce,

Clark got right out of the booth and grabbed his hat.

"I am not his father! I'll take that pie to go!" Said Clark as he looked at Bibbo at the back cooking who raised his spatula and nodded.

The trio in the booth sighed as they looked at their table while the others in the dinner looked at Clark as they heard him shout before going back to their meals.

They heard the sound of heels stepping as Lois walked to them after Clark got his pie and left.

"That didn't go so good." She said.

"You have to tell him that you know. Sooner or later you have to we can't keep lying to him same as you. But yes, it went horrible." Said Karen.

"Why does he resent him so much? He's treating him like the rape child for gods sake. I mean to me he's like the son I've always wanted." Said Lois.

"If only he was like you Lois." Said Bruce as Kara slurped her milkshake.

Meanwhile in Gotham, a train was going as the monkeys entered the train car.

Superboy followed and thankfully kept enough control of his flight and landed on the car.

"About time you showed up slowpoke."

Ultimus was standing on the other end of the train car with Morph being Morph as he flew around Superboy before going back to his creator/father.

"Ultimus, how?"

"I can find you and the others anywhere on the planet, brother." Said Ultimus walking to him.

"Ultimus I..."

Ultimus put a hand on his shoulder.

"We can talk later, how's about we get on with this?" Said Ultimus.

Superboy smiled before he tore the roof open.

"After you."

Ultimus leapt in with Morph before Superboy followed

There inside they found Ivo who's definitely not impressive as Ultimus chuckled as Ivo was dressed like a nerd.

Ivo had orange hair with with a brown streak on his side. A green vest with a pocket holding pens and a white under shirt. A red tie and green pants.

"Oh hello." Ivo said.

"You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed." Said Superboy.

"I'm not, I'm disappointed. He's just a nerd." Said Ultimus

"Hmm, I too am whelmed. Now since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?" Said Ivo as behind him was his mechanical monkeys.

"Haven't you seen the news? He's made it pretty clear he doesn't." Superboy growled.

"I tend not to keep up with stuff like that. But have you met my Mobile Optimal Nueral Quotient Infiltrators?" Said Ivo as the Monqi's leapt at them.

"Yeah not a fan and not in the mood." Said Ultimus as his eyes flashed before the robots began rusting and falling apart.

"Impressive, and after all that time finding an acronym for monkey." Said Ivo as two of the monkeys were behind him

"Access: Captain Atom."

The trio looked up and were blasted by a yellow beam that sent them to the back of the train car.

Ivo stepped forward.

"If Professor Ivo's magnificent Monqi's don't float your boat. Then maybe my amazing Amazo would better suit you, or better yet slay you." Said Ivo as the android Amazo walked forward from the shadows as it's red eyes shined in the darkness

"Come on tin man, give me your best shot." Said Superboy

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?" Said Ivo.

Superboy growls at this,

He charges landed a barrage of blows making the android take steps backwards surprising Ivo.

Superboy then landed a spin kick to it's face making it coil back.

He then tries stabbing it with his energy blades but Amazo grabbed the arm and turned back around with it's jaw hanging off before it brought it's other hand and fixed it's jaw by putting it back on.

"Oh I'm sorry did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more!" Ordered Ivo

"Access: Superman."

Amazo pulled on Superboy's arm a slammed it's arm into his gut making him gag before kicking him while he was hunched over in the chin sending him onto the roof and then landed on the floor groaning,

"Oh you did not just do that in front of me." Said Ultimus charging.

"Access: Black Canary."

Amazo's mouth dropped as he unleashed Black Canary's Canary cry on them sending the three all the way back to the end of the train car.

"Access Flash."

Amazo sped over and pummeled the two while he couldn't hurt Morph as the blob dodged the hits.

Ultimus and Superboy were down on the wall.

"Oh no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away, you're not really doing justice to the old S shield, are you? Ha!" Said Ivo

Superboy and Ultimus both charged.

"Martian Manhunter."

The android turned intangible as their punches went through Amazo before it punched them through the train car onto the carrier car behind them.

"Access Superman."

Amazo marched through the hole and grabbed the two by their throats and spun once before launching them through the air.

Ultimus was sent flying into a field and Superboy was sent into the a classroom and through desks as he laid in the Gotham Academy groaning.

Amazo watched smoke coming from the town and looked back at it's creator.

"Finish them, priority alpha." Ordered Ivo

Amazo looked back before launching into the city

Robin now in his suit on his cycle rolled into Gotham.

Beyond, Wonderman, Warhawk and Elemental were flying over him.

Kid Flash was running catching up in his suit.

"You changed too?" Said Robin,

"Yeah, you kidding? Brr, I feel naked in civies." Said Kid Flash as he shivered, as Savitar came in with a flash of lightning.

"About time you showed up, I was wondering if I was going to reach the trillions running around this town." Said Savitar.

"Show off." Said Kid Flash.

"Slow poke speedster." Countered Savitar.

"Grr, anyways you still tracking those parts?" Said Kid Flash.

"They were going through Gotham but they veered, now they're heading... dude they're at my school!" Said Robin

Meanwhile back with Ultimus, we find the armor wearing hero in a crater as Morph floats down.

Bee, bee, baba? Morph squeaked as he looks.

Ultimus' hand comes out of the ground followed by the rest of his body.

"Okay, now I'm mad." Ultimus growled

In Gotham City Academy we see Superboy flying into a trophy case where one showed a picture of Dick holding a big trophy.

It shattered on contact as he laid down as Amazo approached and grabbed him and spun it's upper body around before throwing him into some lockers destroying some,

One of the broken lockers opened showing a picture of Superman with stars and hearts around.

Superboy glared at it before smashing the picture and locker.

Superboy ran in with his wrist blades.

"Martian Manhunter."

Superboy spun as the punch went through and as he came around he was met with a fist sending him flying through walls and into possibly the science room.

Amazo followed.

Superboy grunted as he got back up.

"Is that it? Is that all you got?" Said Superboy looking at Amazo.

"Access Captain Atom."

Superboy was blasted through the school into the gym.

Superboy shook his head as heard clapping.

He looked up and saw Ivo with two of his monkeys on the bleachers.

"I usually don't attend these things in person, but this was too good to miss." Said Ivo,

"Okay, that's it, I've had enough of this shit." Said Superboy.

"Access Superman."

Amazo stepped into the gymnasium

Superboy popped his knuckles as he started but the android down.

The two charged at each other but this time Amazo threw the first punch which Superboy grabbed the fist and pulled Amazo in before slamming his fist into the androids face.

Amazo was sent flying into the wall.

Amazo fired heat vision beams as did Superboy.

The two beams clashed going back and forth.

As Amazo began pushing Superboy's beam backwards, Superboy shouts as he pushes the beam back blasting Amazo backwards

Superboy raised his arms and blasted Amazo with a green beam.

"Error! Error!"

Superboy stopped and growled looking at his hands,

"I didn't want a green kryptonite beam, I wanted a energy beam!" Said Superboy.

This left him opened for another punch by Amazo sending him to the ground and charging at him with both arms raised

A trail of lightning flew in.

"Nope!"

Savitar put Superboy down beside the bleachers.

"Hey metal head! You mess with one member of Young Justice you mess with us all!" Said Warhawk.

"You guys..." said Superboy.

Beyond nodded to him, Warhawk gave him a thumbs up, Wonderman did the same, Elemental chuckled and gave him the peace sign.

A wall was blown apart as Ultimus walked inside with his eyes glowing red through the smoke as Morph flew to Superboy and rubbed his body against Superboy's cheek.

"Okay, bub let's try that again." Said Ultimus.

Ultimus took his hat off and his cloak and some form of holder appears on his side of his waist and some rectangular device that was red appeared in his hand (I suck at descriptions it's a Geed Fuzor)

"Brother! You're using one of those?!" Said Superboy.

"Oh yeah, but don't worry I won't destroy this school, I hope." Said Ultimus.

"He hopes?" Said Robin and Kid Flash

"Martian Manhunter."

Amazo went intangible again as Robin's birdarangs went through it.

"Access: Red Tornado."

Amazo created a red Twister sending the group but Ultimus who wasn't with them.

"Access: Captain Atom."

Amazo tried blasting Kid Flash who zipped through underneath the bleachers and tried coming around to Amazo.

"Access: Black Canary."

Amazo blasted Kid with the Canary cry sending him to the floor.

"Superman."

Amazo dodged Superboy's fist and punched him in the face sending him into his siblings.

"Grr, that's it! You wanna fight?! **I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!** " Said Ultimus as Amazo turned to him.

Superboy tried attacking Amazo while it was distracted.

"Access: Black Canary."

Superboy was grabbed by the throat and flung with Canaries skill into the bleachers.

Ultimus snarled as he held two black capsules

He clicked one that made a robotic whirring sound.

Then he clicked the next one after putting the first into the holder.

 **"Zetton!"** Was heard

Beside Ultimus was a creature and robot. (Again I suck with descriptions so look up Zetton and King Joe)

Ultimus pressed the device in his hand and grabbed the holder.

He scanned them and charged then pressed the switch again.

 **"FuSiOn RiSe!"**

He was covered in black mist as he punched Amazo through a wall.

 **"KiNg JoE! ZeTtOn! UlTrAmAn BeLiAl! PeDaNiUm ZeTtOn!**

Ultimus became a black twister as everyone held onto to where they were at and Superboy groaned as he got up. The projections were absorbed into the twister as two glowed slanted orange eyes were inside the swirling wind before exploding.

The creature stood about 8 feet tall as Ebony armor coated its chest, upper parts of the arms outer-side , .leaving only parts of his white, bumpy arms and legs exposed. A pair of orbs decorated its chest, pulsating with orange light. It clenched and unclenched its red clawed hands as it stared at its soon to be crushed opponent with its eyeless face. A 'crevice', pulsing with orange light, was nestled between two large, long rainbow diamond like eyes which were the only features its 'face' possessed. A pair of red, ear-like horns were placed atop its head.  
But the most eye-catching is the pale gold cyborg armor on the creature as there are battery shaped protrusions sticking out on the shoulder pads and the waist another wye cathing with antennas sticking out and has golden armored feet.  
Plus there are red markings at the top and bottom of its chest, with a small purple orb at the center glowing ominously. (Me and a friend made this description)

 **"Zet... ton."** The Creature said with a dark voice.

Ivo was shocked by this, as was the others.

"Maybe you brats, are more skilled than I first believed. Amazo scan them!" Ordered Ivo.

"Scanning."

Amazo's eyes glowed green as he locked on Ultimus, Superboy, Red Elemental,Warhawk, Beyond, Savitar and Wonderman.

Data ran across the android's vision before red X's was shown.

"Error, unable to acquire abilities from selected targets."

"What?!" Said Ivo.

"Guess we're just too much for your toy." Said Warhawk.

"Ha!" Said Savitar.

"If you can't acquire their powers then kill them!" Said Ivo.

"Access Superman."

Amazo charged as did Pedanium Zetton and the two locked arms and it was clearly shown that the form Ultimus took was the stronger.

"Gotcha!" Said Elemental as he and his brothers tried attacking Amazo from behind.

"Martian Manhunter."

Amazo became intangible again as Pedanium Zetton fell through the android as did the others.

The android also extended its arm destroying Robin's birdarangs and tried slamming it down on him but he dodges.

"Superman."

Amazo caught Kid and began squeezing him with a bear hug.

A sound was heard.

"Martian Manhunter."

A arrow was shot through Amazo as it dropped Kid and the arrow landed near Robin seeing it was a green one.

"Access Black Canary."

Superboy got thrown again.

"Superman."

Kid and Savitar grabbed Robin and Beyond and got them out of the way of the androids heat vision blasts.

"Martian Manhunter."

Savitar and Wonderman are launched through the android.

"Nothing we do is making a dent!" Growled Wonderman.

Superboy looks at this.

"Access Black Canary." He said,

While Amazo was intangible Pedanium Zetton and Elemental grunted as they blasted the android with fire which passed through Amazo but it moved as if it hurt.

"Error, error!"

"Wait a second." Said Superboy as he closes his eyes and breaths and begins to think.

"Oh yawn, you children may have extraordinary powers especially the robot thing but you're such poor copies of the originals." Said Ivo leaning back as his two monkeys chuckle.

Superboy opened his eyes and smirked,

"So everyone keeps saying. That... makes me... **ANGRY!** " Said Superboy as he launched himself at Ivo making the scientist yelp and move as did his monkeys.

 **"WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER?!"**

"Great he's going ballistic again." Said Kid Flash.

"Maybe not," said Robin.

"Amazo protect your master, priority alpha!" Said Ivo jumping out of the way of Superboy.

"Captain Atom."

Amazo reached out with his arm and fired a beam at Superboy whose S on his chest glowed as a projection of a shield with the shape blocking it.

Ivo was picked up by his monkeys.

"Anyone wanna play keep away?" Said Robin as he and Beyond kicked Ivo down.

"Oh us!" Said Kid Flash as he and Savitar went for Ivo.

"Superman."

Amazo stomped on the ground as the wood was pulled up form the shockwave and Savitar leapt over it but Kid was sent flying.

The android was then struck by Superboy's kryptonite beam again.

"Error, error, error!"

Warhawk and Wonderman charged at Amazo.

 **"MaRTIAN ManHunter-r-r-r."**

Amazo was going in and out of intangibility but kept it long enough to have them go through it.

"Ultimus, Elemental! Hit it with a fire blast!" Said Superboy.

"Okay!" Said the two.

 **"Zetton!"** Pedanium Zetton and Elemental did it again as Amazo was struck.

 **"Error, error! Error!"**

Amazo's voice began getting high pitched.

 **"Acces S-supe-sup-"**

"Access this!" Said Superboy landing behind the android and while it was going in and out of intangibility and shoved his fist through it's head.

Amazo's head began sparking before it exploded.

Then the body fell over like a domino.

"Finally." Said Wonderman.

Pedanium Zetton glowed as Ultimus turned back to normal.

"Quick help me dismantle it!" Said Robin running to it.

"Dude, the guy has no head." Said Kid Flash.

"Don't take any chances." Said Aqualad racing in.

Miss Martian and the rest of the Young Justice team caught Superboy who almost fell over.

"Superboy are you okay?" Said Miss Martian.

"Somewhat, but feeling the aster." Said Superboy making Robin smile.

Beyond walked over to the headless android.

"I hate cheap knockoffs." He said kicking it.

"What is with you and this cheap thing?" Said Savitar.

"Amazing job, baby brother on finding out Amazo's weakness." Said Ultimus.

"Yeah earlier I accidentally used my kryptonite blasts and found it weakened it when it was using Superman's powers. Then the same thing happened when you used the fire." Said Superboy.

"Great job!" Said Tidalwave.

"Do not ever run off again, you scared me." Said Emerald Sapphire.

"Look Ultimus about what I said..."

Ultimus stopped Superboy with a hand.

"I know that we aren't connected by blood, Superboy. But the 12 of us are connected by a bond greater than blood. Love, friendship and our hearts, there is nothing that can be said, done or happen to severe this bond, my brother." Said Ultimus.

"Hmm, lets see you all protected me, taught me things, showed me things, was always there for me, sounds like a big brother to me." Said Superboy.

Ultimus sniffed as he whipped a tear away.

"Aww Mr. Softie! Look at him!" Said Savitar as they laughed.

"Shut up! Come on let's go home." Said Ultimus

"Hey wait! Where's Ivo?" Said Kid Flash

"A problem for another day." Said Wonderman

Back at Mount Justice the next day at 1 in the morning.

Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary and Green Arrow stood before the team.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again. Safely being analyzed at the two S.T.A.R Labs but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android." Said Aqualad.

"Capturing the Professor will be a league priority." Said Canary.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications." Said Martian Manhunter.

Everyone looked at Superboy who looked away.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the league." Said Batman.

"The whole league?" Said Superboy.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians as you know it have very hard heads." Said Batman making him chuckle.

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help that's why the league exists. Because there's some problems that even we can't handle individually." Said Batman.

"Please, if we needed help we'd never even get the chance to ask. Look familiar? Said Robin holding the arrow from earlier.

"You were following us, babysitting! You still don't trust us!"

"There's no way that's one of Daddy's arrows." Said Black Arrow

"She's right, we didn't follow you." Said Batman as Green Arrow pulled out one of his arrows and the two weren't similar.

"See?" Black Arrow said.

"Then that means..."

"Speedy!" Said Kid Flash

"He has our backs." Said Aqualad.

"No, it wasn't him. I didn't smell his scent it was a girl." Said Ultimus.

"Whatever, souvenir." Said KF taking the arrow from GA.

The archer and Batman looked at each other.

Superboy looked at Canary and gulped and looked at his siblings.

They nodded at him.

"Canary?" Said Superboy.

"Yes, Superboy?"

"I - we are ready to talk." Said Superboy.

"That's great Batman has a -

"We are going to tell you all, all of the league." Said Ultimus.

"It saves us from repeating ourselves, because we don't know if we can handle telling it again." Said Tidalwave.

Canary looked at Batman who nodded,

"Batman, could you bring Powergirl and Supergirl?" Said Superboy.

Batman nodded to him

2 hours later we find the 11 Cadmus clones sitting in chairs with Morph being held by Canary.

The league stood in front of them.

"We felt that telling you wouldn't be enough for you to understand. We are preparing to show you." Said Elemental.

"Show us what?" Said Batman.

Young Justice looked at one another before looking back.

"The living hell Cadmus put us through, we are dropping the barriers." Said Tidalwave.

"Barriers?" Said Martian Manhunter.

"Our mental barriers, to keep you out father, and cousin M'gann. But for our nightmares to end we need to do this." Said Shifter.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Said Batman.

"We need to do this. We won't ever feel better until after this." Said Beyond.

"We need to face our demons." Said Wonderman

The league moved as Carol Jordan, the Star Sapphire and Emerald's mother go to her. (Picture her JLU look. Justice league unlimited)

"Are you sure about this sweetie?" She said running her hands through her genetic daughters hair.

"I am mommy. We need to do this." Said Emerald.

Carol nodded and flew to her husband, Hal Jordan.

"Okay, dam's open. We're sorry for what you're about to see. Okay Shifter, link us up." Said Ultimus as Shifter nodded and all of them leaned back in their seats, linking themselves and the League up psychically.

Everyone closed their eyes as they saw what they were showing.

Everybody saw pitch blackness.

 _"I was the first Cadmus creation and I experienced first hand the hell they did to us."_ Said Ultimus

Everyone saw restrained to a lab table screaming as various scientists were doing things to him, Desmond was seen grinning a evil toothy grin.

 _"I was their first attempt on creating something that could take down the league or anyone who they saw as a problem, born from the DNA of heroes and villains of this and other worlds crossing dimensions. They wanted me to act as a general for their attack squad. But I had to prove I was the only one who could be that general, we all had to."_ Said Ultimus.

They next saw the team fighting other clones some looking like them, some not. They had to watch as they were forced to kill their opponent or be killed.

 _"I was alone for so long, and treated like a monster for so long... I became it."_

Ultimus was shown screaming as he was alone in a black room with his eyes being the only light shown.

He was covered in blood as he was chained like a rabid animal.

 _"Then came... the augments."_ Said Savitar

Everyone saw as in laboratories each and everyone of them, even Morph who was back in the corner of a box whimpering and crying, as they were screaming as Desmond watched with the same grin, then he walked over to them as they're in chairs with wires and needles attached to them.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't feel a thing, you brats! Only living things feel pain!" He shouted as he gave them another jolt

 _"They believed we could be better and have upgrades to make us more capable of killing the league."_ Said Tidalwave.

 _"That's when we learned that we were in a new level of hell."_ Said Black Arrow

 _"I used to not have this armor and was given a different code name. Godspeed. Until they changed me."_ Said Savitar.

We see him in a suit similar to Flash's but it had a mask covering all of his face and he was covered in silver and gold.

He was vibrating and screaming as he grabbed his head as armor began covering himself.

When it was done he looked at himself and screamed again then his wrist blades shot out.

 _"My wings didn't used to be metallic like and I wasn't able to cover myself in Nth metal, but they changed that when they saw me as someone capable of killing magic users."_ Said Warhawk.

The Thanagarian clone then steels himself.

 _"And I wasn't able to regrow my wings almost instantly."_

Everyone saw except his parents as Hawkgirl turned into her husbands arms and he held her.

Warhawk was shown as some of the scientists had sharp objects but the one holding the scalpel was Desmond.

Warhawk screamed as Desmond began removing his wings... by slicing them off his body.

Then we see him in a container in water with needles injected into him.

Desmond again was seen throwing the switch as a grey liquid began getting injected through the tubes.

Warhawk screamed although muffled by the mask he screamed and screamed as it was injected into his body.

Then in his cell we see him shivering in a corner as the feathers that were once attached to his wings as he was covered in a metal and his wings no longer made of normal feathers but metallic like feathers.

 _"They found a way to inject the metal in a liquid form combined with other alloys and injected it directly into my bones."_

 _"I was put through various augments, while I was still functioning."_ Said Red Elemental.

The android was first shown as a young robot looking like a bald human except for the red body.

He was restrained as he was forced to go through them working on him as we see him struggling as his shadow moves trying to break the restraints.

The next we see him as he is now.

 _"For then ones like me, Black Arrow and Sapphire, we were put through process to enhance our strength and our other attributes, after finding a way to recreate the lantern ring technology to work without a lantern to recharge it."_ Said Beyond.

The trio were shown knocked out as doctors and scientists were going through procedures using injections and scalpels as they open them up.

Everyone looked away as they were put through their hell.

 _"They made a major breakthrough in science as they used human and alien technology to create my suit. The most advanced technology of this century."_ Said Beyond.

 _"I was put through forced Mystic ceremonies to grant me magic powers and to upgrade my control over animals, to surface animals as well."_ Said Tidalwave.

Individuals wearing robes with one unseen except for the one that had a orange cat by the man's foot.

Tidalwave was put in the center of the group as he was blasted with red lightning as he screamed.

 _"They forged my trident by ancient means long lost to the Atlanteans, creating a weapon possibly greater than even Neptune's trident."_ Said Tidalwave.

 _"They constantly had my body burned by fire over and over when they believed a being could overcome their natural weaknesses. I proved them right after months of the torture."_ Said Shifter.

Martian Manhunter held M'gann as she couldn't watch Shifter being burned.

 _"They did things to my brain to enhance my telepathic powers."_

This time Manhunter turned away as he couldn't see them cut open Shifter's head.

 _"They hardened myself to be like the Amazon warriors so that I could have the same skill to easily kill."_ Said Wonderman.

Wonderman was strapped in a chair with his eyes forced open to look upon a screen as he screams.

Desmond watched behind glass and chuckled.

Wonder Woman couldn't watch anymore as Batman tightened his hand into a fist.

 _"They did something that turned me something that was less than a human and more like a monster."_ Said Ultimus.

We see him in a fetal position as his upper body is shown as we hear bones popping and him screaming as black smoke began covering his body.

He was then shown clad in his armor roaring to the heavens not even sounding like a human being anymore,

 _"Morph was experimented on to find how he came to existence but he was treated the least cruel as they couldn't exactly hurt him. And since I created him I saw him as my first friend and without that lovable blue blob I would've became the beast they wanted. Then they took him from me, and locked me away to be punished at a later time,"_ Said Ultimus

Morph was crying and wailing for Ultimus as he was forced into a can as Ultimus was locked in his box like prison.

 _"And then there was me. The last clone, I discovered during a escape attempt that I was half human and was never supposed to gain full Kryptonian powers. I didn't find out who was my human parent, but tried. They put me through a torturous experiment that would grant me my kryptonite immunity and blasts. Which were later upgraded to become different types of energy."_ Said Superboy.

"No." Said Miss Martian as she pushed herself further into her uncles chest as she didn't want to see this at all.

Superboy was restrained as needles pierced all over his body and Desmond pulls a switch.

A green liquid flows through the tubes into Superboy's body who begins screaming even more as his veins began glowing green.

The screaming turns into bloody murder screams as Superboy's eyes glow green.

Later he is shown looking at his hands as they glowed green.

 _"The process that gave me my boosted powers also boosted my already given powers and granted me the ability to create a beam that incases the target in a crystal like structure."_

Superboy is in a water filled tank as a device activated and began bombarding the tank with electrical energy.

Desmond is shown grinning as the room illuminates.

 _"For a time we began to believe that we weren't ever going to meet our genetic parents, only be the slaves of Cadmus."_ Said Beyond.

We see the 12 begin getting covered in darkness as the light is disappearing

 _"But then Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin came and helped free us. Releasing us from our torment."_ Said Tidalwave

Everyone looked as the light was shown again and projections of the three put their arms out to them.

 _"If it wasn't for you three, we don't want to know what would've became of us."_ Said Sapphire.

Shifter released the link and brought everyone back.

"How did you survive all of that?" Batman said finally breaking the silence.

"Because we had each other." Said Superboy.

Canary sniffs as she wipes a tear away with her thumb.

"Now that you have gotten this out. How do you all feel? Said Canary as Morph flew to Ultimus.

"We feel... better." They said.

"Like a weights been lifted off our shoulders." Said Beyond.

The young justice team stood up and were embraced by their families except Superboy and Ultimus as they stood alone with Morph.

Superman made a move but Powergirl stopped him.

"I think you've done enough already Kal." She said going to Superboy as she and Supergirl hugged him.

"If you're feeling better tomorrow how would you feel about training with us?" Said Powergirl.

Superboy looked up at them.

"Really?"

"Yeah we're here for you." Said Supergirl as they gave him another hug.

Superman breathed as he turned and left.

Hours later after everyone left we see Superboy getting ready for bed and enter quite possibly the best sleep he's had in a long time. For he may not have Superman but he has another family to call his own, one that has grown larger thanks to the Kents, Kara, Karen and Lois.

 **Superboy may not have gotten Superman to accept him but he has other now. What hurdles will these heroes go through next?**

 **Tune in next time to find out! Also sorry for the wait, School stuff.**


End file.
